Puzzled Hearts
by EmilyStark
Summary: Rated M Elena was visibly crushed by what he had done. Damon had cheated on his fiancee with Katherine,the heart-breaker vampire,and Elena had seen the whole thing as she stood in the threshold. They break apart until Elena finds out some news. Baby story
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is more of an introduction to the story, but I will have multiple flashbacks to why Elena is angry at Damon. Expect really big twists in the story to come. I will give you 3 hints: Katherine, wedding, baby.**

She looked out the window, tears threatening to fall down her pink cheeks. The man behind her was still standing there, full of guilt. His jet black hair was ruffled, his eyes emotionless. He went to lightly touch her shoulder, but she pulled away as if his touch burned her. He winced, knowing that she would never forgive him.

"Just go, Damon." She bitterly hissed. The tears were now freely flowing. He shook his head, "Elena, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

She cut him off, "If you won't leave then I will." She practically flew to the door; just as she opened the hard, wooden door, he shot in front of her, blocking her only exit. A growl escaped her lips, trying to move past him. He just wouldn't have it. He roughly grabbed her upper arms. A cry of pain emitted from her lips, she flashed her eyes to his, "You're hurting me." His eyes and his grip softened immediately. Once he was caught off guard, she pushed past him, opening the door and stepping outside. She stopped and turned around, "You can have this back." She tore the ring from her finger and threw it at him.

He watched as the ring crashed to the ground, the symbol of his love lying on the floor. His eyes stayed locked on the ring as she huffed past him to her car.

As soon as the engine roared, she drove away from the house and him. The turns she took were sharp, like the stake he had thrust into her heart. He had made a promise to her- to always love her and never hurt her. And just like that, the promise was broken.

(-Meanwhile at the boarding house-)

He stood there like a fool and watched her leave. Just like that. Let the one important thing walk out the door. The ring lay in his opened hand, his eyes glued to it like it was about to run away.

He felt like his whole world came crashing down when he first saw her face, the bags laying on the ground alongside the car keys as the tears flowed down her face. He couldn't believe his reaction when he saw her, he had laughed. He had the nerve to laugh at a time like that.

They stayed there, silent, no one daring to move. He was still naked, and Elena was still wide-eyed, her mouth open wide enough to catch flies.

"Elena, I-I," He began, but was cut off by Elena's quiet sobs. His heart felt like it was about to break into two when he heard her sobs. He had damaged his angel.

Before he could reach her, she raced up to her car and drove away, leaving Damon there to kick himself.

He turned around and pressed coldly, "Katherine, get out."

**A/N: This is more of an introduction. And there, my fellow readers, is the answer to why Elena is angry. 5 reviews for each chapter (you can post a review anonymously or with your account) and I will continue this story. Remember the hints: Katherine, wedding, baby. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive reviews! Cookies01, HelloBrother, Becky, espholie, Kimboxox, bluestriker666, SWEETDREAMS25, walnut, delena, NewFoundGhost, shootingstarsareawesome, Alyssa92, Yvie325, unknown, and anyone else that reviewed chapter one- you guys are my inspiration to keep writing. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Remember to review; hints: Katherine, wedding, baby.**

(3 weeks later…)

Elena had spent the past three weeks, quarantined by herself in her home. She felt like a shell of what she used to be- the fun, daring Elena. That day 3 weeks ago had changed her, mentally, physically, emotionally. Even Jeremy had taken notice the day that she had come home crying, that she had changed.

"Elena, tell me what's wrong." He said that day as he comforted her.

She flashed her brown eyes up to his, "D-Damon slept with Katherine."

He froze, anger fueling him. He immediately stood up, only to be pulled back down by Elena.

"It won't help." She whispered.

He visibly shook with anger, "Yes it will. I can knock some sense into him." He put up his fist and thrust it forward into the air, imagining that it was Damon's face.

"Jer, he's a vampire. You can't hurt him." She whispered once more.

He only nodded, now realizing that she still wanted to protect Damon after all he did to her. 'He's a god damn monster!' He thought.

She pulled the covers high over her head as Damon came over night after night, begging and pleading for her to let him in. She never answered him, but listened. She listened to his pleading words, most of it lies. He would say how nothing happened when clearly something did since Katherine and Damon were both stark naked on the couch.

She bit her tongue remembering that day as it played over and over again in her head. Mental images suck, she would tell herself.

Each night he came back, and each morning she would wake up even angrier than the day before.

One particular morning, she woke up bright and early. She slowly pulled the covers off an inch, eyes wandering to the window where she found Damon asleep on the branch of the tree. A smile played on her lips, but was soon gone as quick as it came. He could do things like that to her, make her forget the anger she felt towards him and make her want to hold him, forgive him for everything.

She knew that there would be know reconciliation after what he did to her. She couldn't believe that he had slept with _her_. She felt like a fool for falling so madly, deeply in love with him. For what? To have her heart shattered into a million, tiny pieces.

Her mind kept pressing the replay button on that day…

(Thirty minutes before she walked in on them…)

"Caroline, you look gorgeous." Caroline smirked as she did a 360 degree twirl, her yellow dress flowing.

She rushed over to her friend, "So, what are you and Damon doing today?"

Elena thought for a moment, "I'm actually going to surprise him with dinner tonight." She glanced down at her watch, "Speaking of, I have to go over to the boarding house."

Carolyn pouted before hugging her, "Bye, Lena." Elena smiled when she was finally released from the hug. She slowly walked out the door, savoring the moment.

She was going home to her man, her soul mate.

During the drive home, she kept rehearsing what she would say over and over again in her head.

As she pulled open the boarding house door, she felt hopeful that they would have a bright future together. She walked towards the threshold of the parlour, a smile on her face as she heard Damon talking most likely to himself.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Damon moan, "Katherine."

Her feet leaped forward just to confirm what she was hearing, and sure enough there was Damon and Katherine, doing things that made Elena's heart tear into millions of pieces which were then burned to crisps.

The bags and keys slipped from her hands as she stood frozen in shock. Time slowed down as the bags and keys dropped to the floor, the loud crash making the two bodies snap their heads up, sweat pouring down their faces.

His face dropped when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Katherine, who was laying beneath him, was smiling like a demon. 'She doesn't deserve him,' Katherine thought.

….

Elena made her way to the bathroom, only stopping to look at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible, her once rosy cheeks were not white, her nails were bitten down to the core, she was as skinny as a stick, her eyes were dull.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame her. Her knees felt weak as she ran to the toilet.

She spent a good ten minutes with her head in the toilet bowl.

Damon was awakened by the loud noises of someone throwing up; he peered into her window, trying to find Elena.

She stayed in the bathroom, practically hugging the toilet.

'Must be stress.' She told herself.

**A/N: Tell me your ideas for this story; I'm open to any ideas! 5 reviews and I will continue : ) Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby, you can review anonymously or with an account**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed chapter two. Once again, I dedicate this chapter to all of you. Just to explain some of your questions: this story has a lot of twists and turns, please just bare with me, and you will have the biggest grin towards the end. And a little treat will be in this chapter: a Damon POV. *smiles* Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby.**

The two girls were fueled by one thing- anger. Pure, red anger. Their fists clenched the entire drive to the house of the devil himself. With Caroline's rage-fueled driving, Bonnie was able to maintain her own rage by boring holes into the leather of Caroline's seat with her newly-manicured nails.

Caroline could feel the blood rushing to her face as she dug her nails into the steering wheel, trying her hardest to imagine that it was Damon's face instead of her poor leather.

The pedals were pushed to the floor, the wheels screeched with every jagged turn she made, the motor was a lion calling out to its people.

And to think this all was lit by one phone call from a very depressed person.

**(-15 Minutes Before-)**

Both girls were beyond giddy that day; doing each other's hair, painting nails, texting random boys from school. Basically doing what any teenaged girl would do.

"So, Bon-Bon, tell me something that's happened recently." Caroline suggested with a foolishly wide grin. She was carefully braiding Bonnie's luscious dark hair as Bonnie watched her favorite sappy, soap opera.

She thought for a moment, finger stroking her own chin, before she answered, "Well, Jeremy and I are back to-" She was cut off by the obnoxious ringing of Caroline's telephone. She rolled her eyes before flopping to the other side of the bed to retrieve the phone from the nightstand.

"Yellow?" Caroline answered with a small chuckle. Her smile dropped when she heard the faint sniffles from the other end.

"E-Elena?" She paused for the response, but when none came she asked, "Are you okay, Elena?"

There was a small voice that answered, "No."

Caroline immediately jumped up, "Tell me what's wrong."

Bonnie perked up in interest, resting her back against the headboard.

The small voice of Elena answered once more, "Do you really want to know?"

The worst possible scenarios ran through Caroline's mind.

'She's hurt. Stefan bit her. Jeremy's dead. Someone died.'

She gulped before choking out, "Yes, Elena, you can tell me anything."

A slight pause that felt like decades to both girls was then followed by, "Damon slept with Katherine."

Carolyn stood shocked, unable to form any words.

Shock turned to confusion, which flipped over to anger, and was then handed directly to rage.

"I'll talk to you later, Elena." She murmured so low that it was barely audible to both Bonnie and Elena.

Caroline slammed the phone to the floor and flipped her head to look to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, we have someone to kill." She said, her eyes telling all.

The dark-haired teen searched Caroline's eyes, confusion written all over her face.

"Why?"

Caroline relaxed only a fraction before sitting down and gripping Bonnie's shoulders, "Damon slept with Katherine."

Bonnie's mind flipped from shock, skipping confusion and anger all together, and clicked straight to rage. She immediately jumped up, roughly grabbing Caroline, "You drive, I can't drive like this." Caroline only nodded, a wicked smile plastered to her small, delicate face.

**(-Present-)**

When she was her usual self, Caroline was a very sweet, compassionate person. But since she got that phone call with Bonnie sitting on her bed beside her, her mind was fogged by the image and very vivid details of her plan to murder Damon Salvatore with her own bare hands, her friend by her side.

Bonnie sat in the seat, her mind focused on the spells that she could use to mentally and physically damage Damon. Her plan was not as gory Caroline's, but it sure as hell was not far behind.

The two continued on, driving at speeds that were considered beyond illegal. You have to understand that both girls at this point didn't care if the entire force of police were chasing them; they had one goal in mind- to terminate Damon Salvatore from the face of the Earth.

What happens when a guy messes with Elena Gilbert?

Simple answer; Her friends tear him to shreds.

As Caroline whipped around the corner, the drive way to the boarding house in sight, the grin on her face twisted into a smile, a you're-gonna-die-Damon-Salvatore smile.

The car came to a stop, thrusting both girls forward, not even fazing them a bit.

Bonnie was the first to jump from the car, Caroline not far behind.

Their feet slowly ascended the steps. Caroline's fist pounded against the door.

They stood there, waiting for a good two minutes, before Caroline kicked down the door without a problem.

Bonnie walked through the same threshold that, weeks before, Elena had stepped through, revealing the gut-trenching scene.

Her fists clenched at what lay before her.

Complete and utter emptiness. The entire room was bare from top to bottom.

"What the hell?" She asked no one in particular. A growl escaped Caroline's lips, momentarily sending shivers down Bonnie's spine.

"Where the hell is he!" Caroline screamed as she searched the entire house.

Each room, even Stefan's, were empty. As both girls stepped into Damon's room, they expected to find total emptiness like the other rooms they had scavenged.

But there lay an object on the floor, glimmering in the dying sunlight. A necklace.

Bonnie's slim fingers plucked the necklace from the ground, examining it closely. Both girls had never seen this necklace before. It was silver, with a sapphire gem placed in the middle, two smaller gems were placed directly next to the sapphire, one on each side.

Caroline lightly gasped at the beauty of the necklace. Bonnie only gawked, not able to form any audible words.

As they walked out of the house, Caroline slipped the necklace into her jean's pocket.

"Should we tell Elena?" She asked, while slipping into the driver's seat.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, already in the passenger seat, "Why would she want to know. She doesn't love him anymore."

When the engine roared, Caroline couldn't help but ask, "Where do you think he left to?"

Bonnie frowned, "As long as he is gone, I honestly do not care." This caused a smirk to make it's way onto Caroline's face once more.

The drive home was the opposite of that on the way to the boarding house; it was quiet and peaceful as they played light jazz on the radio.

**Damon's Point Of View**

I leaned back in the seat of my Camaro, impatiently waiting for the line of cars to move at least an inch. My life feels like it's heading directly for hell. I feel like a prick for what I did to my princess. She is the light of my life, and after what I pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if I ever saw her again.

My eyes wandered up to the sign directly above my head. "Georgia." I murmured, rolling my eyes. Just like me, run when the shit hits the fan, to the same place.

A sudden thought crossed my mind, if anyone is looking for me, this is the one place that will come to their minds. I shook my head as I waved to the driver next to me to let me drive through to the exit. Thankfully, he let me through.

I flashed my signature smirk, knowing that no one would ever think of looking here. It just wasn't my style heading in this direction. Who would think that I, _the _Damon Salvatore, would be heading for this state?

I lightly shook my head at the thought. Yeah, who would even dare to think of you after what you pulled, Salvatore? My mental hand smacked my mind. _Don't think like that. Now you won't be held back by the leash of Elena. _

My foot almost slammed hard on the breaks, realizing what I just thought. Damn man, what has happened to you?

"Highway to hell," I murmured to myself, "You're on the highway to hell." I looked over my shoulder, seeing that the cars which were still lined bumper-to-bumper were now out of sight.

A sigh escaped my lips.

_Would I fit in down there? _

I stopped at the red light, a yellow Beatle pulling up next to me. The brunette flipped her hair over shoulder. _Elena. _

She turned suddenly, seeing me gawking at her, and winked with a smirk. I shook my head at her uncanny resemblance to Elena. _Elena. _

Suddenly, a honk behind me woke me from my deep thoughts. I shook my head again, seeing the yellow Beatle still there, but a blonde was driving.

_You're losing it, Salvatore. _

I pushed the pedal to the floor, breaking every speed limit. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror to see if the Beatle was following me, I just kept driving in the direction of the state of my choice.

_Elena. _

Her name kept popping up in my head.

_Elena. _

Bright lights flooded my car. I turned my head to the right to see a bar coming up, I began to slow my speed, debating whether or not I should grab a drink.

_Elena._

I snapped my head forward, so my eyes were glued to the road.

_This is going to be a long drive. _

**(Elena's Home)**

Elena was sprawled out on her bed, watching the sun pour in through the window. The light breeze was brushing against the curtains, the pages of her diaries breathed up and down as the breeze blew over the desk.

Her pillow, once white, was now mascara-stained.

There were light taps on the door, in which she just ignored, still watching the sun bathe her desk.

"Elena, there's food just outside the door." Jeremy's muffled voice called through the crack of the door. Her ears perked up at the mention of food.

She jumped off the bed and tip-toed towards the door, making sure that no one down below heard her. The door creaked as she cracked it open.

Sure enough, there was the food. She picked up the tray and brought it back to her bed.

She must have broken records as she inhaled the meal. This startled her, how could she be eating like this?

_It must be the stress. _

She walked over to the desk, where she placed the tray down. Her eyes were plastered to the lonely, blank pages of her diary. The pen beside it was begging, pleading for her to pick it up and just write all of her troubles away.

She sighed before grabbing the pen and diary, and began to write:

Dear Diary,

I feel like my heart has been set aflame, left to burn to the cold, cement ground. How could he do that to me? When I'm not feeling this pain, I'm feeling the emptiness that swallows me whole. Not even my friends can cheer me up at a time like this.

I regret ever loving him. I always had the doubt about him; knew that he would eventually cheat, break my heart. Diary, I feel like you're my only true friend who really knows me inside and out. And I'm sorry for abandoning you for the past weeks.

I haven't been eating for the previous three days, my stomach just doesn't agree with the foods that I eat. Every morning like clockwork, I'm awoken to the nausea. I spend almost every hour with my head in the toilet. God must be punishing me. It all adds up.

Diary, if this pain I feel deep down doesn't leave, then what's the point of living?

-Elena

Elena caressed the page one last time before placing it back on her desk. She thought of her last words, knowing that she could never end her own life, she let a silent tear fall to the ground.

_Oh, Elena._

**A/N: You guys wouldn't believe how long this took me. It is a full five pages on my computer, all because of the many positive reviews I have gotten. All the chapters will be dedicated to you guys from now on. A huge twist is about to come next chapter! **

**Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby. Hmm, now that I think about it, I may have to change around those hints *wiggles eyebrows* But who knows, maybe I will, maybe I won't. *smiles***


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bright smiles everyone! This is it, the big revelation for Elena. She will find out the big news. Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby.**

The walls slowly close in, the heat unbearable, spikes through the wall of self-esteem, the hard push of cruel words, fall down the stairs to the pit of dark depression.

A slim, sliver of light pushes through the black ash that hovers above. It brushes past the corners, past the sharp shoulders of the menacing figure with the glowing, yellow eyes. In the figure's broad hands, lay a baby.

As she stepped closer towards the small child, the breath was caught in her throat. The child had the bluest eyes she had ever laid her eyes upon. It's raven black hair was brushed to the right side of it's olive skin.

The child reminded her of a mixture of her dear friend, Elena, and the devil, Damon.

Suddenly, she realized the moral behind the vision.

Bonnie leapt from her vision-nightmare, sweat was beading down her dark skin.

Hey eyes snapped over to the alarm clock.

"8:30." She read aloud.

_It's Saturday, Elena must be awake. _

In the pale sunlight, she reached her hand over to her nightstand, her fingers bumped along various darkened objects. She quickly scolded herself for not placing her phone close to her before her fingers finally located the phone.

She wrapped her fingers around the plastic of the case, pulling it close to her face.

As soon as the bright light from her screen flashed on, she had to squint her eyes.

Scrolling through the contact list, Bonnie came upon Elena's name and clicked the 'send' button.

It rung and rung for what felt like a deadly eternity to poor Bonnie's mind and soul.

"Pick up, pick up, pick u-" Her ranting was cut off by the sound of the ringing suddenly dying out, silence replacing it.

"H-hello?" A cracked voice called through.

_God she sounds horrible. _

"Elena, do you mind if I come over, I have something to tell you." Bonnie bit her lip, unsure of her friend's answer.

There was a slight pause, "No, come on over."

She quickly thanked her and hung up before slipping on faded jeans, a white blouse, and purple ballet flats.

The whole drive there was filled with mentally biting her nails, gripping the steering wheel, and trying to piece this all together.

A rush of emotions filled her as she fully realized what the vision meant. Along with realization came a flood of emotions as well, doses of sadness, anger, pity, and understanding.

As she came upon the Gilbert residence all thoughts seized. She was the one who had to tell her best friend the most shocking news that both girls had ever stumbled upon.

News that would crack science and mother nature's theory straight in half.

A vampire and human, who would've thought that it would ever happen?

She lightly rapped her knuckles against the wooden door, biting her lip the entire time.

A groggy Elena came thrashing down the stairs, obviously not in the best mood.

She threw the door open and stood aside, not even bothering to acknowledge the worrisome Bonnie.

She slammed the door shut as soon as Bonnie had made her way into the house, and slowly ascended up the stairs, Bonnie following close behind.

"Alright, talk to me." She said, flopping down on her bed.

Bonnie's eyes trailed around the room, which looked like a bomb exploded inside, leaving the room looking like the aftermath of a hurricane's trail.

She gently sat on the bed, caressing the fabric beneath her fingers.

"Elena, what I am about to tell you may come as a shock."

Elena shook her head, "Nothing can shock me anymore, Bon."

_Well this will._

She lightly gripped Elena's hand, making the brunette wonder just how wrong she was.

"Elena, I had a vision," Bonnie began, "and in this vision, I saw this figure. It was holding a small child." She stopped and looked deeply into Elena's eyes, "Elena, this child, it was a glimpse into the future," She slightly paused, "For you."

Elena sat there, her mouth agape, trying to slowly comprehend Bonnie's words.

"Do you-do you mean that I'm-" Her head felt like it was about to explode.

Bonnie slowly nodded, eyes not leaving Elena's.

"Are you going to tell Damon?" Bonnie asked, still gripping her hands.

Elena shook her head lightly, her eyes glued to her stomach, "No, he doesn't deserve to know."

Bonnie nodded, "I'll give you some time."

Elena only sat there, stunned and silent.

**Bonnie Point of View**

As soon as I drove back to my house and was secure in my room, I grabbed my phone.

Scrolling through the list of contacts I came upon the name of the man I would rather spit upon. My finger caressed the little, green button.

Something held me back, telling me to not do it.

_You'll betray Elena._

My whole body froze at the thought of what Elena would think. She would hate me, never want to see my face again.

I quickly pressed the red button, throwing my phone onto my bed.

I stood there, thinking of how I could possibly help Elena when we were both still kids maturing ourselves.

_Damn you, Damon Salvatore. _

**Gilbert Residence**

The sunlight slowly exited the room as Elena was still sitting on her bed, lightly caressing her flat stomach.

The thought of being a mother scared Elena, but she knew that she could do it, no matter what.

"I'm going to protect you." She whispered, her hand resting on her stomach as she laid back on her pillow.

**A/N: Sorry for making it so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be mostly Damon. Prepare for some heart-breaking phone calls the next time I update. **

**Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just like I promised before, phone calls that will tear apart a relationship. Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby.**

**Damon's Point Of View**

"One room." I told the hotel clerk, who was fidgeting with the gold rings around her wrist.

She chewed her gum, "How long will you be staying?" She flashed her puke green eyes up to my face.

I lightly shrugged my shoulders, "However long it takes me." She eyed me suspiciously as she typed in 'Vacate time: unknown', and then proceeded to hand me a set of keys,

"One for use now and the other in case you lost the other key,", as she walked me down the halls of vacated rooms.

Sounds reverberated from the other side of the doors; sounds that made me mentally shudder. I didn't dare to look at the men standing in the doorways of most of the rooms, smoking their cigars, ridiculing my every article of clothing, if I did, I would just end up wrecking my jacket.

The dimly-lit halls were painted blood red, the doors were hanging by a hinge, the children bouncing down the corridor were poorly dressed. One boy with fringed, blonde hair came tumbling down the corridor, knocking into me and falling straight on his bottom.

I snickered as he fell with a thud, expecting a loud cry to emerge from his small mouth.

Surprisingly though, the boy did not cry, but rather looked straight up into my eyes.

Caramel brown met stunning blue as we stayed like that, staring directly into each other's eyes.

Finally, he tore his gaze away, "S-sorry." He said, failing to stand back up.

I rolled my eyes as something inside me stirred. I have no idea what it was, but it was forcing me to do what I did next.

Slowly, I extended my hand out. The small boy glanced up, surprised by the sudden gesture. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he grabbed my hand, letting me guide him back to his feet.

He only stood at about three feet, a munchkin as I call them, so his head came to my waist.

I gave my smirk before ruffling his hair before he smiled and ran off to his friends down the hall.

The long-forgotten clerk was tapping her foot with this foolishly wide grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, walking towards her.

She gave a wider smile, gesturing to the open door in front of her, "Here's your room."

I peeked my head in to get a glimpse; surely it was nothing special, but truthfully, I've been in worse hotels.

"Thanks." I said, dropping my bags inside the door.

She handed me a 'do not disturb' sign before she rested a hand upon my shoulder, "You'll make a great dad one day." She smiled and just like that, she was gone.

I froze at her words. Is that what I felt stirring within me? Fatherly instincts?

_But you don't have a kid._

I nodded in agreement with myself. I don't have any kids, so where was this coming from?

I shook my head, crazy thoughts immediately leaving.

I stepped in through the threshold, shut the pale blue door, and flopped down on the poorly-built bed.

_Damon Salvatore, a father? _I thought for a moment. _Nah, that's crazy._

I sighed thinking about what my child would look like.

_That's if you hadn't screwed things up between Elena and you._

I shot up in realization.

Why had I screwed around with Katherine?

I growled, "The bitch compelled me!" My fist came into contact with the nightstand, sending the corner into chunks on the floor.

I never imagined that she would steep that low just to hurt Elena.

Yet again, this was Katherine that I was talking about. She would do anything to get her grimy hands on Stefan.

Immediately, I grabbed for my bags, still by the door. When the zipper wasn't working, I gripped the fabric and ripped it completely off.

_There you are. _I reached in and grabbed the phone, giving it time to fully turn on.

Once the screen popped up, I hit the contacts button, scrolled through the now useless and meaningless names until I reached Elena. My thumb slammed against the 'send' button.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

A breathy, tired voice filled my ear, "Hello?"

_Elena._

"Elena, it's Damon." I bit my lip.

"What do _you _want?" She pressed, her tone now anger-filled.

I could feel the words on the tip of my tongue but they just didn't have the courage to come pouring out.

"I-I can explain."

"No need to explain, I saw everything." The pain was definitely showing.

"You need to understand that Ka-" I stopped myself from saying her name, "_she _compelled me."

There was a long sigh from the other end, "No more excuses, Damon."

My heart felt like it was about to tear even more, "Please, take me back. I'm nothing without you." I rolled my eyes, feeling like a star in a cheesy chick-flick.

"I've found someone else."

The active line dropped and was replaced by the heartbreaking static.

Suddenly, the air around me was ice cold, bitter to my skin. Everything was tensed and frozen at her words.

_She's found someone else. _

I blinked.

_She doesn't love you anymore._

I gulped.

_You're all alone._

I screamed.

**Gilbert Residence**

As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted saying them.

Truth was, she was all alone, sitting on her bed, hands trembling.

She had no one, no lover laying by her side, kissing her.

All alone.

The walls seemed to close in as she sat there frozen, spacing out.

"All alone." She murmured, lightly caressing her stomach.

She gave a light smile, "At least I have you." She looked down to her stomach where she was slightly showing.

Deep down she knew that she would eventually have to tell Damon the truth, after all, he is the father.

As she wrote in her diary earlier that day, she couldn't help but wonder what he would say, let alone do, when he found out.

Now as she sat on her bed, legs crossed, she couldn't help but wonder the same.

Would he hurt the child?

Would he hurt her?

Would he lash out on others?

She gulped at the thought of Damon lashing out on Jeremy because of her actions.

The words he had said moments before slipped in.

"_She compelled me." _

Elena gave a light gulp. How could she know if he was telling the truth or not?

Deep down, a part of her was telling her to believe him, take him back, love him, hold him.

But another part, even stronger, was telling her to let him suffer, don't believe him, that he was a liar, leave him to his beloved Katherine.

She was in a constant tug of war between love and feelings.

Elena loved him, but she didn't want to be hurt again, let alone while she was still carrying this precious life inside of her.

That night, as she fell asleep with her arms wrapped securely around her stomach, she dreamt. No, not of Damon, but of her unborn child.

"_My _baby." She murmured as she closed her heavy eyelids.

**A/N: Not exactly heartbreaking, I know, but a lot of twists, right? Next chapter will be the first doctor's visit and a surprise guest will come into town. *wink***

**Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off, I am so sorry for any confusion last chapter. When I write these chapters, I use music and I get so into the beat that I forget to check my facts. I know that Katherine can't compel, I'm sorry about Damon being out of character, the music just takes me into another world. Remember to review; hints: Katherine, wedding, baby.**

**Doctor Morgon's Office**

"Ms. Gilbert, Doctor Morgon will see you now." The cheerful nurse said as she bounced in through the doorway, a clipboard in her hands. Her golden locks flowed down her back, bouncing up and down as she skipped around the office.

The equally joyful Elena stood up, thanking the nurse on her way, and walking to the room where the nurse had pointed to.

As soon as she entered, chills ran up her spine. It must have been at the maximum of forty degrees, a light breeze brushing against her skin.

After laying on the bed-like examination table, she watched the pale green hands on the clock slowly encircle the inner circle of the clock.

_Tick, tick, tick._

She felt her mind slipping elsewhere before she heard a light knock on the door.

"Ms. Gilbert, may I come in?" A muffled, male voice called through.

She nodded before realizing that she had to speak, "Yes, you may."

The door slowly opened, revealing a tall, blonde doctor. He had light green eyes, the color of a shamrock, light, delicate skin that was molded perfectly against his cheek bones. As soon as a smile creeped across his angel face, she melted.

_If only._

"How are we today?" He asked as he sat in the short, swivel chair just by the examination table.

She had to catch her breath, "Fine."

He smiled, then nodded slowly. "We'll just do a quick blood pressure test, then we can use the ultrasound later on."

It was her turn to smile and nod.

"Is your husband here?" Her heart dropped, smashing against the hard concrete.

"No, I'm not married, nor do I have a boyfriend. Just me." She gestured to herself, emphasizing her point." The doctor slightly frowned before returning to his genuine smile.

(-)

After the blood pressure test, he began to set up the ultrasound.

"I'll just need you to pull up your shirt half-way." He instructed lightly.

She nodded before tugging her shirt up, revealing her showing stomach.

The light blue gel was then plastered onto her stomach, before a remote was placed onto her stomach. Dr. Morgon moved the remote around, searching for something as he looked on at the screen.

All she could see were blurry images of her stomach.

Suddenly, the doctor burst into smiles, "Ah, there's the little fellow."

He pointed to the screen where a small, peanut-sized person was living.

Her eyes squinted as she tried to make out the image. Dr. Morgon immediately saw her struggling to see the image, getting wind of the worry that was passing through her.

"He or she just likes to hide." A chuckle escaped through his lips.

All worry that was brimming inside her was now washed away by pure bliss.

"The baby is so small." It was meant to come out as somewhat audible, but instead come tumbling out as a mere whisper.

He chuckled before pausing the image and beginning to clean up the ultrasound equipment.

Elena's eyes were still glued to the screen, awe-struck. Suddenly, she burst into tears, letting everything out. This took Dr. Morgon by complete surprise, yet he still wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Both stayed silent until the end of the appointment.

His eyes glanced up to the clock, "I have lunch break right now. If you want to, we can go out and grab some lunch." She smiled lightly, "Yeah, that would be great."

**In Town Fifteen Minutes Later…**

As his Camaro rolled up to the Grill, he began seeing everything in three's.

_How will she react?_

_Will she hate me?_

_Or love me?_

Suddenly, a voice dragged him from his thoughts, "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

Damon snapped his head to the left where, just outside his window, stood a pissed-off Jeremy, whose face was beet red.

He was at a loss for words, "I-I-I don't know." He shook his head, now thinking straight, "I came to see Elena, to explain everything."

A figure came running towards the front of his car, at a very unusually fast pace.

_Oh god._

The blonde-haired figure jumped onto the hood of his car, jumping furiously up and down. "Get the fuck out of here, you demon!" Caroline shouted at the top of her lungs.

Heads turned as she began to kick his windshield; Damon rolling his eyes through the entire thing.

"Beating up my car does nothing." He said, leaning forward onto the steering wheel so he could see her face.

Her face looked like it was about to explode, her eyebrows furrowed deeply, creating a wide arch on her forehead. She continued screaming obscene words at the now annoyed Damon, sitting back in his seat.

Jeremy had now grabbed a trash can, thrashing it against the Camaro with all of his might and fury. Even with all this, he began to let a few tears slide down his beet-red cheeks.

"Get out of here!"

Damon shook his head in protest, not bothering to answer the moody teen.

"Not until I talk to Elena."

Caroline began punching his windshield, smashing a gaping hole, "You'll never see her again, as long as I'm around."

Damon mumbled a few comebacks, "Whatever, Barbie. Go find your Ken so I won't have to run you over."

She shot her head up, eyes completely red, "Call me Barbie one more time and see what happens."

Damon shrugged his leather shoulders, "Whatever, Barbie." Immediately after the words left his lips, a hand was around his throat, gripping tightly.

Her eyes bore holes into his skin, "You deserve to go to Hell!" She screamed, her death grip increasing. He stayed still, his eyes locked to something far away.

Caroline kept her grip tight, following his gaze. She smiled wickedly at the sight before her.

"Well, now you see that she has moved on." She gave a chuckle before releasing his neck from her grip, letting him slump back into his chair. "I'll just let you suffer, alone."

_All alone. _

He froze at the sight of his angel, his princess, his everything, with another man. And pregnant, as he could tell by her constantly touching her stomach and seemingly talking to it as well.

His throat went dry, his thoughts dried out, his heart shriveled up into nothing.

He was too late.

**A/N: In case any of you were confused, she is with Doctor Morgon, after he asked her out for lunch. **

**Next chapter- a surprise/coincidental meeting of the pair? At the Grill? At a festivity? Bring on the tears, the rain (?), the explanations, and the lies. **

**Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Fair warning- you may cry, or may not, it depends on who you are. Expect tears, rain, explanations, and, just like I promised, lies. **

**I also keep forgetting to mention that: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

Reflections open the pages of your mind. One glimpse into your reflection and the world can know all the secrets, the lies that have been pinched away from society.

As Elena stood in the middle of her floor, mentally ridiculing her long, flowing, summer dress, the reflection foretold what lay beyond. But in this moment, her heart felt light and joyful as she stroked her stomach, now one month along.

Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears, threatening to spill over onto her pampered skin.

"My little baby." She sang as she twirled around her room slowly.

The dark crow was sat on the branch, watching her as she twirled around her room, hands rested gingerly upon her stomach.

The crow gave a light squawk before flying off into the sky once more.

Suddenly, she stopped, snapping her head towards her window where the bird-like noise had directly come from. Slowly, Elena tip-toed towards the window, peeking her head out.

She was met with pale sunlight, the familiar scent of freshly cut grass inhaled.

A soft chuckle emerged from her lips as she shook her head at the paranoia that was beginning to form.

The bottom of her toes were smoothed out across the wooden floor, her yellow dress flowing, ripples on the ocean, as she continued her session of light twirling.

**Salvatore Boarding House (Damon Point of View)**

A glass of bourbon in hand, I began to pace around the deadly silent room. The fire in the corner crackled, bringing a form of life into the room, pouring the tinged orange light into the still-empty house.

My hand gripped the glass tighter as the thoughts of the blonde-haired man came into mind.

Him touching her made me shudder.

Elena loving him made me shudder.

_No one touches my Elena._

The glass shattered within my hands, the red liquid pouring down.

The remains of the glass lay shattered on the floor, just as my heart.

**Later that day in town…**

Surprisingly, Damon had gone against his thoughts, deciding that making a public appearance was better than moping in the parlour, drinking his bourbon, all alone.

_All alone._

For the past week, he had to continuously remind himself each time as he flew over the Gilbert residence, that he could never step foot in her room ever again.

Stepping onto the freshly cut grass, he immediately scolded himself for wearing the dress shoes.

"Well, look what the devil presented." A voice hissed.

He rolled his eyes as his met the pair behind the voice.

"Why, greetings to you too, Bonnie." His signature smirk was plastered onto his face.

A certain strange note was struck in Bonnie. His once devious smirk was now saddened, heart-broken.

She let out a long sigh, "How can I ever trust you again, Damon?" Bonnie's patience with him had worn thin as she waited continuously for his answer. When none came, she turned on her heel, heading towards the small shops, shaking her head through the small journey.

His feet ventured on, head elsewhere at the moment. The brush of the grass against his shoes made a light blade noise.

With each confused face that he greeted, his head grew more aware of his current surroundings.

A yellow dress is what fully brought him back to the present. It was flowing along with each move of the mysterious, masqueraded woman, standing behind a tall gentleman.

Damon inched forward, unsure of his actions. The dark chocolate hair flowing down her back caused his throat to dry.

It seemed that time stilled; the popcorn vendor handing a bag to the little child, the mayor about to speak before the microphone, Mrs. Forbes' hand about to clench behind her back as she chatted with a new vampire, all the towns' people stilled.

He continued on until he reached the back of the mysterious woman. Lightly, he tapped her shoulder.

The dark, menacing clouds rolled in, creating a wave of heads gazing up to see what lays ahead for the weather. Slowly, the rain began to fall upon the heads of the crowd. Time pressed play. Light gasps emerged as many rushed inside their small homes and shops, while others stood in awe at the light rain drizzling down, lightly tapping their scalps and shoulders.

The brunette slowly twirled around to meet the face behind the tapping hand, "Yes?"

Stop. Time completely stopped.

His heart shattered, it wasn't her. Standing before him was Janice Brown, a sophomore at the high school.

Eyes closed, he sat in his car, listening to the beating of the rain against the windows, sliding down the glass into the pit of puddles that were beginning to form.

Suddenly, he was grasped and tugged out of his meditation, by a luscious voice, yelling,

"Why did it have to rain!"

Head snapped up, Damon made out another yellow dress appearing in the field.

If his heart had a thud, he would be laying on the ground, lifeless.

_Elena. _

His feet made contact with the door as he kicked like he never had before. Jumping out, his feet barely touched the ground before he began running towards his life, now frozen in the middle of the field, watching intently.

Cue the love song.

The townspeople carrying umbrellas gazed on as the pale figure scrammed as fast as he could with the river of mud below his feet.

Just feet away, one foot fell in front of the other, sending him flying forward into the mud pit below.

Elena couldn't help but giggle as she watched him struggle back to his feet.

His feet didn't seem to cooperate as one held it's ground, the other seemed slip. Finally, he made it to his feet, straightening his back, a slight frown on his face.

The rain had matted the pair's hair to their face as they stood in the field, one staring, the other glaring.

The game of staring and glaring continued on, silence prevailing. The rain grew heavy, causing Elena to worry for the sake of her child.

She turned on her heel, beginning to walk back to her home. Before she made it to the end of the field, a hand gripped her arm, a crab's claw pinching it's prey.

"Elena, at least let me drive you home." She shook her head in defiance, "I can walk there perfectly fine." She struggled to be removed from his grip.

"Come on now, you're pregnant." He frowned at his words.

Her eyes locked with the road before her, knowing perfectly well that it would be dangerous to walk. She slugged out of his loosening grip. Not looking him in the eyes, she replied, "Fine, but that's it."

Silence filled the car as he started the engine.

He cleared his throat, attempting to break the silence, "So, I see that you've got a boyfriend." Damon gripped the steering wheel tighter, nails digging into the leather at the mention of her boyfriend.

Elena sat there, not knowing what to respond to what wasn't true, "I, well, I-I," She would forever regret these words, "guess you could call him my boyfriend."

Her heart felt like screaming the truth, yet her mind was against truth altogether.

Immediately, she wanted to jump out of the car just to get away from the lies.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, his speed increasing.

Eyes locked on the passing houses, she gasped as she saw her home fly by.

"Damon, you passed my house."

The speed increased, "I know," Before she could respond, he continued, "Elena, I have to explain the truth."

She inhaled sharply, "I thought I already told you that I already _saw _the truth."

The speed jumped up farther, "What you saw was me drunk, heavily intoxicated beyond recognition."

**Flashback to "the day"**

Katherine's straightened hair flowed down her back as she whipped open the boarding house door. Her feet shuffled across the wooden floor towards the staircase, peeking into the parlour room where Damon was sitting by the fire, drinking heavily.

She bounced up the stairs, smirking the entire way.

_I hope Stefan likes the straightened hair._

Her heart dropped as she opened the door to Stefan's room, revealing an empty bed with a single letter folded neatly on top.

Tears spilled over as she read the letter entitled to her,

"Katherine,

I am so sorry, my love, but I must leave town. I know that this is so sudden and a shock. We've spent so many precious moments together. Like the time in Paris when the elevator for the Eiffel Tower had broken down, leaving us stranded inside. The pictures from that night I have with me, always. Just like us, I will always carry a piece of you in my heart, wherever I am. I just hope that when we do meet again, it will be on good terms. My love for you can not be compared to any human's, it is far too great.

Love,

Stefan"

The note crumpled as she twisted her fingers into fists. She quickly jumped up, whipping the tears from her eyes.

Each step down the stairs, she slammed her foot onto wood, creating a vibration throughout the house.

"Elena, what's the matter?" Damon slurred as he slumped against the doorframe of the parlour.

A wicked smile spread across her face, a plan coming into mind.

"Nothing, Damon." She replied sweetly.

**Present**

Explanations were hard for Damon, so this one definitely topped his list of 'Never Do Again In Your Life'. The words came out in jumbles as he explained thoroughly that he was drunk and Katherine had portrayed herself as Elena.

The whole time, Elena was wringing her hands, thinking of how she could possibly explain the lie she just told.

"D-Damon." She cut him off suddenly.

He looked over in surprise at her sudden interruption, "Yes?"

She didn't dare look him in the eyes, but rather looked forward to the road, "What I said before about my boyfriend," Her eyes widened, "Damon! Look out!"

He jolted forward as the car spun around in a circular motion, sending bits of the tires to the ditches.

Everything began to slow down as Damon's mind began to go into panic mode. For some reason, he fought every urge to not use his vampire gifts, for fear that he would hurt Elena and her child.

The car flipped onto the passenger side, sliding against the pavement, sparks flying in every direction.

Black dots began to appear in her vision, sending her into a world of darkness, head slumping forward.

Damon watched her head slump forward, fear rising within him.

"Elena! El-" The car slammed into a group of trees, the hood caving in.

Before the darkness won over him as well, he reached over to Elena and pulled her in close, using himself as a human shield.

**A/N: Just to clear things up: please ignore the part of the other chapter where Damon says that Katherine compelled him. Rather, stick with the storyline that he was heavily drunk and she portrayed herself as Elena. **

**On the other hand: I'm wicked, I know. I keep throwing drama and twists in. **

**Next chapter- Someone dies? Lots of tears to come. **

**Remember to review; NEW Hints (for the next chapter): Death, tears, Katherine *smiles wickedly* **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'll just skip this part and go right ahead to the story. Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding (?), baby (?)**

**A man who won't die for something is not fit to live. **

The two gurneys were rolled in through the hospital doors, the wide eyes of the paramedics turning heads, blood curdling screaming emerging from the blonde woman rushing by the side of the gurney.

Pale faces, closed eyes, light whimpering from the gurney with the brunette woman.

"Elena, please, just stay with me," Caroline furiously wiped away a clinging tear, "Stay with me." She clutched Elena's paling hands. "Please."

As one gurney was rushed down one hall, the other was heading in the complete other direction.

Life was passing before his eyes, flashes of his human years; small pairs of green and blue eyes running through fields.

The gurney continues down the hall, whipping past abandoned wheelchairs. Sickly patients stick their heads out to see what the ruckus is, only to be met by empty space where the doctors and the gurney had once rushed by.

Elena standing in the middle of the field, hair soaked, plastered to her angel face, frozen in her spot as she helplessly watches the equally-soaked Damon sprint to her, love in his eyes.

She was laying on the gurney, wincing with every move. Her hand was rested gently against her stomach as she lightly whispered words barely audible.

The doctors rushed in and out as the nurses unfolded the surgery equipment.

"We need morphine stat."

One nurse, completely shaking, handed the doctor the syringe. He lightly took it, placed it against her skin trying to find the spot, then carefully stuck the needle in.

Elena felt like screaming, her whole body suddenly felt numb as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her hand slipped from her stomach, drawing slowly to the side of the gurney.

"Make an incision here," The doctor used a marker to draw a line against her head, "We must alleviate some of the pressure." The nurses rushed to collect the equipment needed.

Slowly, the surgery began.

The syringe was placed against his chest, slowly digging into his skin.

"He has blood forced trauma to his lungs, they'll collapse any minute now." A nurse called out.

A sickened look overcame a nurse standing watch by the heart monitor, "We have no pulse!" The doctor's head shot up.

"He's still breathing," He touched Damon's chest lightly and watched as his fingers lightly pranced up with each jagged breath he took, "Impossible."

The doors to the room crashed open, the sudden intrusion causing a shaky nurse to drop the pan of equipment to the floor.

In front of the wide doors stood a brunette with long, curly hair and dark, menacing eyes.

"Everyone out." Katherine's eyes widened, emphasizing her point of utter seriousness.

The nurses nodded calmly, rushing past Katherine to the halls. The doctor stood in place for moments before he looked down to Damon once more, then proceeded to walk out the door.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Damon?" She pressed a small smile, finger tracing the fabric of the gurney.

The small voice outside his comatose state was drawing him back to the present. Upon opening his mouth to speak, gurgles emerged, small amounts of blood trickling down his chin.

Katherine sighed lightly, standing directly next to his head. Her wrist drew forward to her mouth where her fangs were protruding. Lightly, she bit down on her wrist, blood oozing from the two small cuts.

His eyes caught the sight of blood, immediately sending a jolt through his body.

_So thirsty._

She gingerly placed her bleeding wrist upon his mouth, letting him feed.

He licked his lips, savoring the taste of the honey-like blood. Slowly, he began to drink the blood, feeling more and more rejuvenated.

The doctors, as well as the nurses, all wiped their brows, time clearly not on their side.

**Tick, tick, tick. **

Time crunched away, sending the nurses into bundles of nervousness the pressure in Elena's brain was slowly fading away.

A drop of blood slid down her arm, reaching her fingers, fingertips, then free-falling down where it splattered against the white tiles.

After the scans showed the pressure now down to nothing, they began to stitch the incision. One nurse was beginning to set up the ultrasound after the doctor had a worry that the baby might be harmed from the crash.

The nurse slightly smiled, "Everything appears to be alright. She's approximately one month along. " She slid the remote across Elena's bare stomach.

The doctor was awe-struck, "How did the baby manage to survive when the car took such an impact?"

The nurse's smile grew as she removed the remote, "Paramedics informed me that when they arrived, the man she was with was using himself as a shield."

Immediately, the doctor rushed to the front desk, catching his breath as he stopped suddenly at the desk, "I need the room number of the man that just came in from the severe car crash."

The secretary scrambled to her feet, scavenging through her papers, "Ugh, surgery room 149."

Making his way down the hall, Katherine brushed by him, a slight frown on her face.

Damon jolted upwards when there was suddenly a figure in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"What?"

The doctor's eyes widened as he stepped forward, hand extended, "My name is Doctor Joshua Met, I performed the surgery on your wife."

Damon cleared his throat, ignoring the doctor's extended hand, "She's not my wife," He paused, "Yet." Suddenly, he realized the doctor's words and jumped off the surgery gurney, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

The doctor gripped Damon's shoulders, "She's perfectly fine. She is one month along into her pregnancy, and the baby is fine as well, thanks to you." The doctor smiled as he forced his hand into Damon's, shaking it lightly.

His eyes widened when he heard the words come from the doctor's mouth.

_One month._

He verbalized his thoughts, "That's before I left."

Pushing open the surgery room's doors, his feet barely touched ground as he used his vampire speed and instincts to find Elena, not even caring if any human saw him.

He stopped, turning his head from side to side.

_Left wing?_

He used his instincts.

_No. _

_Right wing?_

He smelt the air, the scent becoming strong as he turned his head to the right, the smell of Elena's blood. A light growl emitted as he rushed down the hall.

Time stopped as he threw open the door, seeing his angel, his princess, his world, his everything, lying on the table, hand lying limply against the side of the gurney.

A nurse's eyes widened, "Sir, you can't be in here."

Damon's eyes grew red, "Get out." The nurse gasped seeing his eyes, immediately obeying his orders.

Once alone with his princess, he sat by her side.

"Elena." It came out in a whisper, "Elena, I need you to wake up for me, okay?" He brushed his finger across her cheek, feeling her normal warmness gone, nowhere to be found.

He bit his lip as he felt the tears stinging his cheeks. His watery eyes glanced down to her bare stomach, gasping at the sight.

Damon placed his hand gingerly against her stomach.

Every sensation filled him in the moment.

All thoughts seized to exist.

His heart welled up, as his eyes did as well.

Tears rolled down his cheeks farther, sliding down his chin, diving down into the ocean of blood on the white tiles.

Caroline gasped at the sight before her. The room the nurse had given her was the morgue. The morgue.

Her heart shriveled up as she looked down at the paper in her hands.

In clumsy handwriting, she read,"Matt Donovan,

Room 331

#4743"

She gulped as she stepped forward to the closest gurney. A tinged-red, white sheet was placed over the body. Lightly, she tugged the sheet from the face of the body below.

Her knees gave out, her heart shriveled up as she looked down to her friend, now laying on a gurney, utterly pale, lifeless.

"Matt!" She screamed as she fell to the floor, rolling into a ball almost immediately. She rocked back and forth.

"This is all a nightmare, none of this is happening."

Her eyes shot up to the gurney as the hand of Matt Donovan limply fell to the side.

She rushed to her feet and ran until she came upon the waiting room where many waited.

Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Tyler had their faces in their hands, mumbling words of comfort to themselves.

Bonnie looked up to Caroline, "Care, is Matt alright?"

Caroline began sobbing uncontrollably, "H-he's gone." The whole room erupted into sobs.

**A friend who dies, it's something of you who dies.**

**A/N: I know you may ask, 'how did Matt die?'. He was in the other car that Damon was about to crash into. Matt tried to stop his car, but the car wound up crashing into the forest. **

**Remember to review (5 more reviews or I won't continue): Hints; Katherine, wedding, baby.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Many questions you had will be answered this chapter. **

**Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding, baby**

"Sir, this is the last time I will ask you. You must leave," The exasperated nurse sighed, "She needs her rest."

All thoughts rushed in and out at different moments throughout the day for him. No matter how many nurses begged and pleaded at all hours, he still wouldn't move.

Damon's head was rested upon the right side of the hospital bed, his eyes closed tight.

At the mention of Elena needing rest, a sigh escaped his lips as he stood up to leave.

He rested his hand once more on Elena's stomach, leaving it there for moments before pulling back and walking out the door. As soon as his feet hit the ground just outside the threshold of her room, he immediately felt a tug to go back, to be with her.

But his feet carried on, with great struggle as his heels dug into the ground, wanting to turn around. The nurse behind him lightly pushed him forward towards the waiting room, where, unbeknownst to him, wait many people worried sick about both Elena and him.

Heads snapped up from their hands at the sound of Damon walking in.

Tyler pulled him into a tight hug, "Dude, I thought you were a goner." He frowned at the words, letting Tyler continue as he pulled back, "How's Elena?"

He sat down next to Caroline who was giving death stares, "She's fine." His blue orbs looked directly from Caroline to Bonnie. His eyes locked with Jeremy's.

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you, Damon." Jeremy spoke out, not bothering to make eye contact, "I don't show gratitude to the person who caused this in the first place."

Damon shook his head, "It's fine to be angry at me, Jeremy."

Bonnie suddenly stood, making her way to the front desk.

"Elena Gilbert's room number, please." She tried to force a smile to her face, but only a frown emerged.

The nurse glanced up, pushing her glasses farther up her nose, "Family member, family friend, or friend?"

Bonnie didn't hesitate to answer, "Family member." Damon couldn't help, but smile at the words.

The nurse gave a light smirk before she handed Bonnie a slip, "There's the approximate time that you can stay in her room as well."

She took it gratefully before returning the smile and making her way down the corridor.

Abandoned wheelchairs, gurneys, and monitors lay in the hallways, leaving barely enough room to walk down. She sighed as she had to squeeze through one space so small that the hem of her purple, mascara-stained shirt got pinched onto a jagged edge of a gurney, leaving her stuck in place.

"Come on!" She desperately tugged at the fabric, light ripping noises filled the air.

"Ugh, need help?" A voice asked.

She froze, looking over her shoulder she came in contact with someone she wanted to rip apart right then and there.

"No." She pressed, still tugging at her shirt. A small hole was beginning to form.

He stepped forward, lightly pulling her hands away from her shirt, and unhooked the shirt.

"Ah, well, there you are." He smirked as he took a few steps back.

Bonnie only glanced daggers at him, then continued on down the corridor, not even realizing that he was following close on her tail.

He pressed a cold hand on her shoulder, making her shudder.

"Bonnie, where's Matt? I thought that he would be here." He looked over his shoulder to where a corner of the waiting room was peeking out, only revealing Alaric's jacket slung over the arm of a chair.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it off her shoulder, "Damon," She bit her lip, preparing for the tears to fall, "Matt was in the car that you were about to crash into. His car flipped into the forest," The tears began to flow, "He didn't make it."

Damon flipped his head back to Bonnie, seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ever since he was a child, he never took crying people, let alone women, very well. Shrug it off, then walk away was his philosophy. But this, this was different. She didn't just lose a friend, but he did as well.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a deep hug, "Shh," He patted her head, not knowing what else to do, "It'll be fine?" The words came out in question form, sending Bonnie into hysterics.

Even with the hug, she still felt uncomforted. She lightly pulled away, wiping the tears and mascara from her cheeks. And before he could get another word in, she flipped her body back around and continued down the corridor, squeezing her way through more tight spaces.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, trying his hardest to compose himself, and continued on after her.

Once he reached the room that Bonnie had walked into, he peered in through the small, glass window high above.

_Who's the stalker now?_

He could feel the urge to smack himself right there. Knowing better, he slowly opened the door.

"Bo-" He was taken back by surprise by the sight before him.

"Damon?" Elena asked, her voice cracked. She was biting her lip, unsure of why he would still be here.

"Hello, Elena." He smirked before sitting down on the corner of her bed, opposite of that of the other corner that Bonnie was sitting on.

Bonnie gripped her hand before standing up, "I'll give you some time."

Elena only nodded, her eyes still locked on Damon's.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Damon began the question session, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She bit her lip harder, drawing a bit of blood, "I didn't think that you would want him or her." She stroked her stomach.

He was taken aback, "Did you believe that I would hurt it?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, the bandage around her head now caught her attention as she glanced at her reflection in the far-off mirror, "_It _is a _baby_," She paused, "And I honestly don't know what to believe."

He stood suddenly, "Is this about what happened?"

Elena inhaled, the scent becoming stronger in the air. Blood. She could smell it anywhere, but this blood, it wasn't just any blood it was Katherine's blood.

"What the hell?" She burst out. His eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about.

"So you two aren't finished with your _fling_." She shut her eyes, the throbbing in her head growing.

He was at a loss for words, "No, there was never anything between her and I." He sat back down on the bed, "It was always you and I. She just came to the hospital because Caroline called her."

Her eyes shot open, "Why would she call _her_!" She winced, the pain now too hard to handle.

Damon inched closer, lightly brushing a strand of hair from her face, "The doctors wouldn't have been able to save me, only her blood could've." Her mind began to do somersaults trying to understand the mess. She immediately pulled away from his touch, making him visibly wince from her reaction.

"Just leave me be. Leave me, my child, and this whole town alone. Go." She locked eyes with the window, staring out to the trees swaying with the wind.

He shook his head, "No, Elena. This is my child too." His hand rested against her stomach, only to be pushed away by Elena's hands.

"Don't touch me." She pressed, slight fear in her tone.

This took him straight back to square one; trying to gain her trust again. He had caused all of this, even if he was heavily intoxicated, even if Katherine portrayed herself as Elena.

_It's all your fault._

And just like that, he sped to his car, jumped in, and, without even looking back, took off into the sunset.

**It is so hard to leave- until you leave. And then, it is the easiest goddamned thing in the world. **

**A/N: I might not be able to update in a few days. My computer is so virus-infected that it might crash at anytime. **

**I would deeply appreciate it if you review; Hints: Katherine, wedding (?), baby**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Computer is fixed and I'm ready to make up all the time you guys had to wait. Sorry, again! **

Damon felt like a coward, again. He was running away from his problems, again. Driving down the boulevard of shattered hope, discouraging words floated in.

_Coward. She doesn't love you anymore. Just give up, drive to Georgia. Find a new girl._ His head bobbed in agreement.

"Have a few one-night stands." He firmly stated, his grip on the steering wheel increasing. The throbbing in his head had returned, more powerful and painful than it had ever been. Drinking and driving never did mix well.

Bright lights, too big of a city, and countless hookers flashed by as he continued driving down the black pavement. Tires screeching, the turns he took were like the stake that Elena Gilbert had driven into his dead heart. Pain had broken down his mask of sarcasm, shattering into millions of individual painful thoughts.

Damon had once dreamed of waiting nervously, tapping his toe as the priest smiled on at the crowd like he was a clown hired for a party. The whispers died down as the doors were thrown open, the organ beginning its cheerful tune. Blushing bride and proud brother, all in sync, stepped down the aisle. His head still hung low, too afraid to look into the eyes of the bride he was dreading. There was the spark in his mind that was telling him 'It's Elena, you fool. Look up!'

As the bride came closer, he slowly lifted his subtle chin, finally meeting the eyes of the blushing woman before him. Her cheeks were rose red, eyes brimming with unshed tears, hands trembling slightly. The only thing that struck Damon as odd was the wicked grin plastered to her angelic face.

Throughout the ceremony, he watched the smile never leave. Not once did he hold her hand, for he feared that it would somehow bring him back into the real world.

"You may kiss the bride." The foolishly wide grin of the priest caught Damon's attention.

His hands trembled as he painstakingly slowly lifted the pale white veil off the beauty's face. The mask was removed, her performance was drawing to a close. She mustered all of her speed to capture his lips for a quick kiss, keeping her forehead padded against his, "I finally have you, Damon." Her words sent shivers down his spine. She sounded nothing like his angel. "Doesn't mean I love you, though."

As soon as the words floated into his ears, he pulled back to look into her eyes. The sparkle that only his Elena could have was now dull and lifeless, "Get away from me, Katherine!" He pushed her back.

Still keeping her act up, she stumbled backwards until she hit the marble wall, "What's the matter with you, Damon?" Katherine sweetly muttered.

Jeremy jumped to his feet, rushing over to help his 'sister'. Once to her feet, Jeremy glared daggers to Damon, "What the hell, Damon!" He stomped over to the altar, where he drew his fist back. As if the ticking of the clock on the far wall had suddenly stopped, Jeremy's fist stilled as well as the rest of the guests, Katherine, and the priest.

The whir of sirens snapped him out of his deep thoughts. The rear view mirror was slanted sideways pointing to Damon (so he could see himself everyday). Quickly, he adjusted it so it was in its proper position.

Just as he suspected, a police officer was on his tail, shouting 'Pull over' into the loud speaker.

"Not a chance." Damon murmured, a smile plastered to his face, the speed now well over 90.

**The hospital...**

Her hand was rested firmly against her stomach, eyes glued to the small dome under her gown.

"Ms. Gilbert, I just signed your discharge papers, so you can leave whenever you would like to." The doctor smiled warmly before exiting.

Elena, on the other hand, was feeling awful. Physically, mentally, emotionally-awful. The words that had slipped out in her rage-fueled argument with Damon was now taking its toll on her.

Truth was, she wanted Damon in the baby's life. In her life- she still wasn't too sure. It was a constant seesaw with Damon. One moment he's the softhearted man she had grown to love, and the next, he was the bad boy stud that she grown to dislike. Elena had no clue what to make of all of this. Worrying wouldn't help anything, but being joyful would just bring back the fact that she had driven away her baby's father.

_Nice job, Elena. _

Suddenly, the door to her room was flung open.

"Elena, I got here as fast as I could." The dark-haired teen bellowed. The nurse setting up a gurney just outside the room coldly shushed her. Bonnie snickered as she closed the door and sat down on Elena's hospital bed.

Her head slanted in confusion, "Why are you in such a hurry to see me?"

Bonnie hung her head low, "I headed home after I left you and Damon to talk. When I was driving back, I saw Damon speeding out of town and I just knew-" She let it hang in the air, too afraid that she would do any more damage to her beloved friend.

Elena nodded in understanding, "I said some things to him that I should've never said." Bonnie only sat there, fidgeting with the fabric of the bed sheets. The words were itching to pour out, but she tried her best to restrain them.

Seeing the inner war taking place, she placed her hands on her shoulders, "Bonnie, you can tell me anything." Bonnie glanced up to see if she was sure.

Once satisfied, she began, "Elena, do you really want him to be a part of this baby's life?" She paused to look down to her own hands, which were now gripping the sheets, "Caroline and I have agreed that we would help you raise him or her if you choose so." She bit her lip.

Elena gripped her shoulders tighter, drawing Bonnie into a tight hug, "You guys are pretty much all I have left now. If Damon comes back, then him and I will work out the details. Otherwise, we're going baby shopping." She smiled warmly, feeling the small tears of Bonnie stain her gown.

Once they parted, Bonnie left the room to sign her discharge papers.

"May I please sign Elena Gilbert's discharge papers?" She asked the nurse who had just hung up angrily.

The nurse took a deep breath, "I'll need to see some identification and then you can sign the papers."

Bonnie nodded, reaching into her purse and grabbing her wallet.

"Okay, here's my identification." Bonnie said as she handed her ID to the nurse, who forcefully tore it away from her hands.

Bonnie actually felt sorry for the keys on the computer as the nurse jabbed each key slowly. Once she had entered all the information needed, the nurse dug through the paperwork on her desk. She gripped a form and threw it towards Bonnie, "There, just leave the paperwork on the desk. I need to go ice my fingers now." She huffed towards the lounge, leaving Bonnie to fill out the forms. It was two pages thick, making her feel like it was a test.

_Focus._

There was a light vibration in her pocket, drawing her out of her thoughts. She dug into her pocket until she gripped her phone.

Her eyes squinted as she looked at the caller ID, which read 'unknown'. Shrugging her shoulders, she pressed the green button, "Hello?"

There was a slight pause, "Bonnnnieeeee."

**Bonnie's Point Of View**

Oh, hell no. Not now. I sighed as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"What the hell do _you _want?" I was beyond irritated by him at this point in time.

"H-how is her?" He didn't even make any sense. _Drunk_, I assumed.

"My god, Damon. You're drunk, aren't you?" I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Ye- nooooo." He slurred, sarcasm dripping from each word he spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't even keep sober for more than an hour?" I practically yelled into the phone. The nurse who had gone to ice her fingers had made her way back to the desk, now smiling, amused by the small phone argument taking place in front of her desk.

"Boy troubles?" The nurse asked, even more amused than before.

My eyes shot over to the nurse, "Yeah, something of that nature." The nurse's eyes sparked with anger.

"Hand me the phone." She demanded. Immediately, I handed over the phone, standing back to watch her.

"Listen, punk ass. Men like you deserve to rot in hell. Why don't you just go and play around with some blonde." And just like that, she angrily hung up, and slammed the phone back onto the counter.

I stuck my hand out. She looked up in surprise, but took it anyway, "The name's Bonnie Bennett. It is a _pleasure _to meet you. Thank you for that."

The nurse chuckled, "Just a few minutes ago I had to deal with some jack a-" She stopped herself from cursing, "jerk who had cheated on me. And you're welcome." She began to walk down the hall, her dark, black hair layering down her back, clipboard in hand. I stood there, arms crossed in amusement, then continued on with the paperwork.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Why don't you just go and play around with some blonde." The words rung in my head. I looked over my shoulder to the half-naked blonde on the bed of the exquisite hotel room.

"Don't mind if I do." I mockingly stated as I prowled over to the bed, my eyes locked on the blonde's green pair. She licked her lips before I towered over her head, my lips placing light butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

"The name's," _Kiss. _"Damon," _Kiss. _"Salvatore." The blonde screeched as I made my way to her lips.

"My name's," _Sloppy kiss. _"Lilly," _Sloppy kiss. _"Brouter." I shuttered at the name, it was ugly. Anyone who names their kids after flowers have no brain.

Obviously, I had given up. Given up on Elena and my new-found life back in Mystic Falls.

But now, here I was, playing around with a blonde whom I probably will kill later on.

Clearly, I had gone back to my old philosophy: "Play" and kill.

"Yummy." I smirked as I licked my lips seductively. She smirked back and began to remove her bra.

**Gilbert Residence**

There was this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her that something was wrong. Elena couldn't exactly place her finger on it yet, but it was most definitely bothering her.

Sprawled out across her bed, she placed the pen and diary on her sheets. Ever since she came home from the hospital, her mind fell blank whenever she opened the crisp, new pages of her diary.

Her hand rested upon her stomach.

"I love you." She whispered as if telling a secret too valuable to say aloud.

There was a loud rumble from her stomach announcing to the world that she hadn't eaten since the morning. Sighing, she stumbled out of bed and made her way downstairs.

Peeking around the corner, she saw Jeremy pouring milk into a bowl. She was about to head back upstairs when her foot landed on a creaky floorboard.

"Hey." She almost jumped out of her skin. Turning around, she was met with Jeremy, who had an amused smirk on his face, eating a bowl of cereal. She glanced over at the clock in the kitchen.

Arching an eyebrow, she stated, "You do realize that it's 4." She crossed her arms.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, placing another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, "It's breakfast time somewhere in the world." He smiled, "Hey, I got the pickles you asked for." Jeremy motioned towards the refrigerator.

At the announcement of pickles, her ears perked up, "Pickles." She breathed out. Rushing into the kitchen, she whipped open the refrigerator door. Her eyes searched the shelves until they landed on the jar of pickles. She quickly grabbed the jar and popped the lid off, "Pickles." Her eyes grew wide as she began to eat them one by one.

Jeremy laughed, sending bits of milk and cereal onto the floor, "Slow down, you're gonna choke."

She glanced up, "Ditto for you, Jer. Seriously, you're obsessed with inhaling your food."

He waddled over to her and lightly bumped her with his hip, "I do not." They both chuckled, until she realized that she had left the refrigerator door wide open.

Using her foot, she kicked it closed. A sudden chill ran up her spine remembering that Damon used to do the same at the boarding house. As soon as the memory came, it left the room.

"Do you want a pickle?" She raised up the jar before biting into the one in her hand.

He snickered, a look of disgust on his face, "Ew, no." She had to bite back a laugh of disbelief before realizing that she too had once hated pickles.

"You don't like pickles? What's the matter with you?"

This time, both Jeremy and Elena had chills run up their spines remembering the same words pour from Damon's lips. He cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Ugh, well, I'm gonna head over to Tyler's, he invited me over to play the new game he got." He lightly kissed his sister's forehead before briskly leaving out the front door, leaving Elena standing in the kitchen with her jar of pickles.

The light crunching noises were the only sounds that filled the seemingly dead house.

She shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the stairs. But before she got there, there was a light knock on the door. Elena sighed before walking over and whipping it open.

"Caroline? What's the matter?" She placed the jar of pickles on the coffee table before returning to her distraught friend.

"I-I...Elena." She stuttered between sobs. Elena pulled in close before grabbing her jar of pickles and walking upstairs. The two plopped down on her bed, Caroline continuing to sob and Elena continuing her session of pickle-eating. She kept eying the jar, wishing that it was filled to the brim.

Caroline snapped her head up, "Elena, I have to tell you this now or it'll kill me." Elena nodded.

"When Damon left, I followed him, which is why I never came to see you in the hospital room." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "He drove all the way to an airport and boarded a plane for Las Vegas. Being me," She lightly smiled before frowning, "I boarded the same plane. Luckily, he didn't see me." Elena's eyes were slightly wide from hearing that Caroline was playing the role of 'stalker'.

Caroline continued, "Once in Vegas, he went to all of these casinos a-a-and-" She stopped before looking to the ground, "He picked up a few girls in the casinos and took them back to his r-room. That's where I stopped, I couldn't handle seeing it anymore. I f-flew back home."

Soon, both girls were sobbing endlessly, wrapping their arms around each other for comfort.

"I t-thought he would change, b-but he just went back to his old w-ways." Elena sobbed.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "He deserves to rot in the deepest pits of hell."

All through this, Elena couldn't help but wonder if Damon was in the right mind. What the hell was wrong with Damon Salvatore?

**Las Vegas**

Damon sat on the bed, staring down at the floor. The lifeless body of the blonde lay behind him, stark naked. He felt awful deep down, but the feeling of 'being back on top' kept coating that guilt.

_See, you're Damon again._

He nodded in agreement.

_She was trying to make you into Stefan._

Damon hesitated before nodding.

_She doesn't love you anymore._

He painfully nodded, knowing that it was the truth.

**A/N: It's a lot to comprehend, I'm sorry. I threw a lot of twists in there. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Next chapter: Damon returns? If he does, does he beg for her forgiveness? Will she forgive him? And how do Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler tie into all of this? Hmmm.**

**Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding(?), baby.**

_**Any suggestions for this story are gladly accepted!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Time for arrivals and lots of.. nah I don't want to wreck it. Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding(?), baby**

**PLEASE READ THE SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

The guilt manifested into utter pain. He had betrayed Elena, betrayed his own child. After disposing of the body, he remained sitting on the very spot in his hotel room, head in hands. The mirror was shattered, from what, he couldn't remember. Everything was fuzzy, a haze. Even the simplest things, like when he arrived in Vegas, were all gone, disappeared into the pit of a somewhat amnesiac-state.

…_At least you can still party without any restraints pulling you back._

No more restraints.

Was he really considering his own child as a restraint? It seemed that the Damon Salvatore that everyone knew in Mystic Falls had disappeared. The man left was now the one that people feared, what he was afraid of falling back into. And he did, he sky-dived straight back into his old ways. Causing havoc and pain for his own pleasure.

When he arrived in Mystic Falls, he was the man that Elena despised, never wanted to see again. After the tug-of-war and the love triangle, he had gradually changed, only to fall right back into his old throne of womanizing.

The crystal blue eyes which once were the home to the fiery sparks, were now dull and bland. This ultimately did not change his current position, however.

After spending quite a few moments somewhat grieving, he jumped up from his spot on the bed and began the vicious cycle again. For nearly a week straight. Nine girls in total were his death toll that gruesome week. Nine somewhat innocent women, their lives taken by the monster that Damon had become.

On the eighth day, he sprung from his bed, ready to begin again. As he strode down to the elevator, he heard a familiar voice coming from behind the closed elevator doors.

"I'll just be in Vegas to see if he's alright," Came the familiar voice, "Just calm down, Caroline, okay?"

Damon froze before the elevator doors opened. As quick as he came, he turned on his heel. Apparently not quick enough, as the familiar person had seen him.

"Damon!" The person rushed after him, quick on his trail.

Damon didn't even bother to turn around to know who it was, "Alaric, I suggest you head back to the airport. Now." He demanded.

Alaric shook his head before placing a hand on Damon's broad shoulder, "No."

The heat rose to his face, "You've seen that I'm alright, now go!" He practically screamed, making Alaric jump by a fraction of an inch. Alaric only kept his hand on his shoulder a tad bit longer before dropping it back to his side.

"What happened to you, Damon?" He paused, "Elena needs you, your child needs you."  
>Damon winced at the mention of his child, "Just tell me one thing."<p>

"What?" He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Damon flipped his head around to face Alaric, his face as hard as stone, "Did she find someone else?"

Alaric froze, shock overcoming him. There was a hint of the actual Damon there in that one question. And that showed that he sincerely, truly still cared. "No, she's waiting." He began to head to the elevators. And just as the doors opened, he said, "For the actual you to come back." He shook his head one final time before stepping into the elevator.

For a moment, it took him a while to comprehend what his words meant.

_For the actual you to come back._

And then, it clicked. He sped to his room, gathered what paraphernalia he had, and headed down to the lobby.

The clerk couldn't have been a day over seventeen. Her frizzy, blonde hair came down to her mid-back. She had pale blue eyes that were dull, as if worn out. Her yellow-green suit made her cheeks look pale. But still, she had this foolishly wide grin plastered to her face.

"Howdy, checkin' out?" She drawled in her Southern accent.

Damon could only nod, as he was busy looking through his contacts list, for that one name.

The clerk smiled, punching in the departure time. She then printed out his receipt and stood back, not wanting to intrude.

Once he got to the end of the D section, he came immediately to the F section, which took him aback. For nearly a minute, he kept scrolling through.

"What the hell?" He gave up, thumb still on the screen as he tried desperately to remember what happened to Elena's number.

**Upon Arrival at the Hotel...**

Damon flopped down on the bed after the long flight. There was a light noise that fluttered into his ears. He perked up, glancing around the room. Finally, his eyes and ears paired up to discover the small refrigerator in the far off corner.

A smile appeared on his face as he jumped off the bed and strutted towards the refrigerator. His fingers laced onto the handle, jerking it open. There before him was the truth serum, the syringe of 'make-you-forget-everything-you-don't-want-to-remember'. Alcoholic beverages galore.

He scavenged through the arrangement until he reached the far back of the fridge where, low and behold, the bourbon was hiding. Damon plucked it up and began to mercilessly drain it. Each drop made him feel like he was on top of the world as it slid down his esophagus.

Bottle after bottle after bottle, the more he drank, the more he left in the dirt- Elena included.

All emotions completely left his head, leaving him the 'old Damon'.

"Time to forrrrrget." He slurred out, scrolling through his contact list. The flashing names made him feel nauseous. Eyes squinted, he finally came upon Elena's name.

Taking a deep breath, he clicked the 'options' button, then proceeded down to the 'delete contact' option. A split moment of hesitation is all he gave before clicking.

"Forget." He whispered, bourbon stained on his breath.

**Present**

"Sir, I don't mean to intrude, but here's your receipt," She smiled, "Have a nice day!"

He didn't mean to, but he glared at the clerk before snapping the receipt from her hands, leaving her in a confused haze. He stormed out of the hotel, paraphernalia in hand, and hopped into his rental Ferrari.

It was time to come home. Whether it was the real Damon or Vegas Damon, no one could know for sure.

Driving at nearly 90 miles per hour, he made it to the Vegas airport in no time.

"Virginia now boarding!" The preppy stewardess called out over the all-call. Damon snapped his head up before snaking his arm around the bags he had messily packed.

"Good day, sir. May I please have your ticket?" She smiled warmly, but Damon was in no mood to play flirt. He had skipped the ticket step altogether and just came here.

So, once he checked that no one was directly staring at them, he leaned in and began to compel her.

"You let me on the plane and give me any seat I chose. You will not remember me after this."

Calmly, she repeated his words as if a robot. The stewardess walked over and unhooked the rope, letting him pass by before telling the other stewardess that she was escorting Damon onto the plane.

The other stewardess eyed him suspiciously, "Alright, but be back soon." Her light, red hair bounced as she flipped her head back to the honey-mooning couple in front of her.

Damon and the stewardess continued on, walking down the tube-like walkway until they reached the opened threshold of the plane.

She stood aside to let him go in first. He smirked before walking right in and waiting for her further instructions.

The stewardess kept walking past the second class until she reached the steps that lead up to the first class level, "We do not have any second class seats available, but we do have three open first class seats." He kept his face emotionless as he followed her up the steps.

To his left were chatting, well-suited businessmen, and to his right were the snotty millionaires, trying their best to ignore the person sitting directly next to them. A blonde woman on his right, dressed in fur from head to toe, eyed him, getting every angle humanly possible to see every part of Damon.

You could hear a soft groan escape her throat as she realized that the seat next to her was taken. She practically glared at the man dressed in a deep purple suit sitting to her right.

The two continued on, passing a few more rows of money-loving Americans, each woman eying Damon up as if he were a piece of meat. And, boy, was he loving it.

He seemed to be slipping deeper into his old lifestyle.

The innocent side of his conscience came into play,

_Hello! Moron! You have a woman waiting for you at home!_

The evil side seemed to laugh,

_Ha! Like she wants you anyway!_

The stewardess suddenly stopped in the second to the front row, where a small boy sat. He didn't seem a day over five years old; dressed in a black, Italian suit, dark red tie, and polished dress shoes. His feet hung over the seat dangling four feet from the ground.

Damon groaned, looking back over his shoulder at the other options, finding that none of them were better. There was the German model, who had the personality of a piece of paper and the creepy English businessman. Sighing, he sat down next to the small boy, finding that it was much more spacious. The small boy lightly kicked the seat in front of him, earning him a small glare from the old woman. He just kept on kicking, his light black hair ruffling.

As Damon watched, he couldn't help but grab the boy's knee as he became irritated by the old woman in front.

The small boy looked over in surprise, "Let go of me." He had meant for it to come out in a demand, but rather, it pour out as a mere whisper.

A deep frown was carved into his face, "I'll let you go if you stop kicking that seat."

The boy saw that he was dead serious as Damon's grip on his knee increased, "Fine." He lowered his leg back to rest on the seat once more, resulting in Damon letting go of his knee.

"See, that was easy," He looked over to the see the small boy look down, biting his tongue, knowing that he would somehow regret this, "What's your name?"

The boy looked up, his eyes sad, "Damien Privet."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Damon Salvatore." This caused Damien to smile lightly, before raising his hand for a high five. This time, Damon ignored the boy's advances altogether. Instead, he decided that looking out the window was a better option.

Damien was left hanging, causing him to hang his head lower.

_Real nice, Damon. Cause a kid to feel bad. Real mature. _

Damon's hands gripped the seat, wanting so badly to smack himself 'til he bleeds.

**Town Square- **

The pretzel lightly burned her fingers as she held it one hand while she reached into her pocket for her wallet. After handing the vendor the three dollars, she headed back over to the table where Elena and Caroline were sitting, heads hung low.

Bonnie still had no idea about Damon going back to his old ways, yet. She scraped the metal chair back before sitting down and placing her pretzel on the table. Her eyes went from Elena to Caroline and back and forth until she cleared her throat.

"What's got you guys so bummed?" She bit a piece of her pretzel off, eyebrows slightly raised.

Elena's face turned beet red, "Just the fact that Damon went off to Vegas and...and..." She left it hanging dry, leaving Bonnie to ponder. Caroline saw her hesitation and jumped in.

She leaned in closer to Bonnie to whisper, "Damon went off to Vegas where he slept with countless girls."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, the pretzel slipping from her hands. She jumped up immediately.

"He did what?" She screamed, causing countless heads to turn in their directions. Murmurs could be heard throughout the town square as everyone stopped to look.

Bonnie looked around at all the people, "Nothing to see here, get back to your lives!" The people immediately jumped back to their routines, too afraid to look again.

She sat back down, breathing in deeply and then closed her eyes, "He's a prick, he doesn't deserve to live, he's dead, he doesn't exist." She kept telling herself.

Wanting to leave the subject behind, Elena stood, "Can we go shopping now?" Caroline nodded and stood up as well, but continued looking down at Bonnie who was deep in thought.

"Bonnie, come on, we're leav-" She was cut off by Bonnie's pointer finger going up, signaling to 'wait a a minute'. Elena impatiently tapped her foot. The hormones were getting the better of her. Caroline finally had enough before grabbing Bonnie's arm and pulling her up. She continued on, following after Elena as they all entered 'Bumble Baby'. Mothers-to-be, well into their late twenties, stared at the odd three.

Bonnie had finally opened her eyes, now fully aware of her surroundings. Wanting to leave the subject in the dust, she headed out to the far right of the store where she almost squealed from excitement.

"Elena!" She practically yelled, "Look at this! Isn't it so cute?" She held up a baby blue onesie, the size of an upper arm. Elena giggled as she skipped over to Bonnie.

"I don't even know if I'm having a boy or a girl yet, BonBon." She smiled before walking over to the rack directly by Bonnie.

Bonnie hung her head low before whispering, "I know." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt nervously. Elena stopped dead in her tracks, "What?" She flipped her head to see Bonnie, curious of what she said.

"I said," She grew quieter, "I know what you're having. I had a vision."

The smile on Elena's face simply could not be compared to any of the other mother's in the store, "Will you tell me?"

Bonnie's head shot up, a smirk growing, "Sure." Elena tapped her foot nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"You're having," She lightly placed her hands on Elena's stomach, "a boy."

Elena started squealing, causing Caroline to rush over, "What's the matter!" She nearly screamed, now panicking.

Elena turned towards Caroline, "I'm having a boy!" The women around them gave them awkward glances.

Caroline started squealing as well, before turning around and heading towards the boy section of the store. She grabbed the cutest outfits she could find before checking out, following Bonnie and Elena out of the store, bags in every girl's hands.

Caroline began running up to random people, exclaiming, "She's having a boy!" She pointed towards Elena each time making Elena blush.

She ran up to cars yelling, "She's having a boy!" and pointing again.

Finally, she ran up to a dark-haired man, once again exclaiming, "She's having a boy!" She stopped, tilting her head to the side. Suddenly, it hit her, "Damon?"  
>Damon smiled, "Blondie," He turned towards Elena, "A boy? Is it really a bo-" But before he could continue, he was attacked with punches and smacks. Caroline drew her fist back and kept punching him multiple times.<p>

"How dare you!" The silent tears slid down her cheeks, "Get the fuck away from here!"

Damon raised his hands up, gripping Caroline's hands, "Calm down!"

She shook her head violently as Bonnie came thrashing forward, the bags dropping to the ground in front of Elena who was now frozen, sobbing.

Bonnie continued Caroline's previous acts, throwing punches and scratching his face mercilessly, "I hate you! I hate you!"  
>He had had enough of this game. With one thrust, he pushed both girls aside, causing both to fall. Elena felt helpless as she stood there, watching him walk towards her. His eyes went from her face to her somewhat large stomach. <strong>(AN: She is approx. 2 months pregnant)**

When he reached for her, she turned on her heel and began to slowly run towards her car, her sobbing uncontrollable.

Damon was left standing there, emotionless, bound to the ground he stood on. No matter how much his innocent conscience told him to go after her, his current self stood still, arms crossed, watching her dart to her car and get in.

Once in her car, she started the engine and began to drive away, giving worried glances to the still unmoving Bonnie as Caroline rushed to her aid. As quickly as her car would go, she drove to her home.

_Why didn't you go after her?_

He shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to check on Bonnie nor Caroline, and headed to his Camaro.

Controlling her breathing, Elena picked up her cellphone and dialed the one number she believed she would never call.

Finally, after countless rings, the person picked up, "Hello?"

She sighed in relief, "Tyler, he's back."

And just like that, Tyler hung up and was already speeding to the boarding house.

**Boarding House**

The auburn liquid swished around in the glass as he stared into the fire.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Not wanting to be bothered, he chose to ignore the unwelcome visitor. But before he even had a chance to swig down more bourbon, the door was knocked from its hinges.

There, standing in the threshold was Tyler Lockwood, eyes completely red.

The look on Tyler's face made him know that this was war, but to Damon it seemed more like fighting.

"Come back so I can beat your sorry ass?" He smiled wickedly before launching onto Damon.

Damon quickly grabbed Tyler's throat, staring deeply into his raging eyes, "I don't want to fight Tyler, not anymore. I came back for Elena," He paused, "I love her more than anything."

Tyler's eyes widened before he quickly slipped from his grip and sped back to his home, unsure of how to react.

There was a sudden feeling in the pit of Damon's stomach, telling him to go see her. As fast as he could possibly go, while being slightly intoxicated, he sped to her home, stopping just outside her window.

The branch of the tree cradled him as he sat on the branch, gazing at the beautiful sight before him. Elena was lying in her bed, hand rested on her growing stomach. His eyes grew wide upon realization that his child, his son, was cradled within her womb.

Silently, he shed a single tear, staying nestled in the branch all through the night.

**A tear shed is only one of the millions shed everyday. For if that tear is shed for a woman, then it is the most beautiful thing in the world. **

**A/N: I don't know how many people are still following this story, but I need some inspiration people! Reviews inspire me to continue writing this story. And no, this isn't blackmail ;)**

**Remember to review; Hints: Katherine, wedding(?), baby.**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**After reading a review for this chapter, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry if I seem to be ganging up on Damon. All the fighting will stop next chapter. So, be prepared for lots of reunions- including, low and behold, Delena! I HAVE ALSO EDITED THIS CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: We're almost at the 100 reviews mark! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been following this story and reviewing (whether it be with an account or anonymously). Get your tissues ready, 'cause, just like I promised, there will be a reunion this chapter! :)**

Twisting, wiggling, trying desperately to wake herself up. Elena's nightmares became progressively worse throughout the night. The pale moonlight was just beginning to pour into her room, when one nightmare in particular reached its deadly climax, sending Elena into another fit of trying to wake herself up.

It wasn't until the crack of dawn, that the nightmares began to fade away, becoming utter blackness. Her eyes cracked open, now fully aware that the terror was over. A smile crept across her light, olive skin, her hand rested gently upon her stomach. Her arms stretched upwards, yawning in the process.

Damon was snapped awake by the sound of rustling coming directly from Elena's room. He peered in a little closer to see that she was now awake.

Her hands gripped the sheets before throwing them to the end of the bed, and proceeded to rest her feet against the floor. There was a slight pain in her mid-back, causing her to lightly rub the spot with her fingertips.

This made her wince, as the pain slightly manifested, but quickly disappeared. She rubbed her stomach once more, "No offense, baby, but mommy really wants you out." A melodic chuckle poured from her mouth as she began to walk towards her dresser. She glanced out the window towards the tall tree where the vacant, single branch was sticking out, proudly presenting itself. The rain pattered against the window, sending small shivers up her spine. **[A/N: Just wait...] **

"Weathermen like to lie." She frowned, referring to the newscast the previous day stating that it would be the sunniest day of the summer. Elena picked out a black maternity shirt that showed off her bump, dark blue jeggings, and purple ballet flats. Cute, yet comfortable. Once she finished dressing, she made her way to the bathroom located just off the side of the room.

Glancing in the mirror, she couldn't see her usual self anymore. It was just like a few weeks ago when she felt like a shell of who she used to be, but this time, she could face the facts and move on.

Elena Gilbert would move on from the scams and cheats of Damon Salvatore, leave him far behind in the dust. She was ready to move onto other options for her life, with or without a partner.

She applied light blush to both her cheeks and plastered metallic-colored eyeshadow and mascara on. Honestly, she didn't care if she looked horrible. All she truly cared about wanting to get out, rain or no rain.

The trip down the stairs was a slow and steady one, but the race to the kitchen was speedy. She reached for the high cabinet handle, finding that it was too high up. Her fingertips were just centimeters away.

"Ugh." She sighed. Suddenly, a hand gripped the handle and pulled into open.

"There you are." She turned around, finding Jeremy, once again, eating a bowl of cereal.

Elena smiled warmly, "Well at least your eating cereal at the correct time."  
>He shrugged his broad shoulders, before asking, "What do you need from up there?" He gestured to the cabinet.<p>

Elena looked to where he was pointing, "Oh, just some granola bars. I'm heading out to see Caroline and Bonnie, so I'll need something quick." Jeremy smirked before reaching up and grabbing the box of granola bars. He then handed the box to Elena, whom took it gratefully, pulling out two granola bars.

"Thanks, Jer." She lightly hugged her brother before he headed back to his room, lightly clicking the door shut.

She slipped the granola bars into her purse before grabbing the car keys from the side table by the door and heading out to her car.

**Mystic Grill-Bar**

The auburn liquid was swirling around in the glass as his eyes were locked on the shifting liquid. The bartender kept wiping the counters, an amused smirk on his face. He threw the rag into the sink before sitting down on the stool behind the counter, "Rough day?" He asked, his brown eyes all dreary.

Damon slugged his head up, "Rough life." He placed the glass on the counter before laying his face into his hands. The bartender grabbed the glass, filled it, then placed it back to its original position.

"It's on the house. You look like you need it," He shrugged his shoulders before placing a 'bar's closed' sign onto the counter, then walked to the kitchen.

Damon was left sitting there, staring down at the lonely drink, begging to be picked up.

_Don't you dare do it._

He grabbed the glass, leaned over the counter, and poured the full drink straight into the sink, "Won't be needing it anymore." A sigh escaped his lips as he rested once more on the stool he was occupying.

He kept rehearsing what he would say to Elena if he ever saw her again, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He shook his head, knowing that that would sound like it was straight from a chick flick.

_Number one rule: Never use cheesy lines from a chick flick._

"Elena!" All that could be seen was a figure walking up to a table and a blonde figure embracing the girl with a wide hug.

Damon's ears perked up at the name. Was his mind playing tricks? Were his ears deceiving him? Was Damon Salvatore losing his mind?

**Other Side of Mystic Grill**

"Elena!" Bonnie embraced Elena with a tight hug, momentarily making Elena gasp for breath.

"Bonnie, you're gonna kill me if you don't let go of me soon." Elena choked out, her arms scrunched at her sides. Bonnie immediately pulled back, plopping down in her seat.

Caroline smiled, "See, I'm the smart one. I realized that if I were to hug you, I would probably crush you to death," She raised her eyebrows, "And nobody wants that to happen." Bonnie nodded in agreement, her eyes slightly wide as Elena took a seat across from her.

Elena picked up the menu, "So, what are we getting today?" She looked up to glance at both girls.

Both shrugged their shoulders before Bonnie chimed in, "The chicken Alfredo is amazing here."

Caroline scrunched up her nose, "Nah, you've got to get the balsamic chicken."

Elena laughed lightly at the small argument, "I guess I'll have to get a combination then." She looked over her shoulder to look for their waitress. Her eyes searched the room before she nearly jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

She flipped back around to see that a green-eyed, brunette waitress was impatiently tapping her foot, "My name is Chloe, I'll be your server today," She rolled her eyes, "What do you want to drink?"

Caroline slightly glared at the waitress before she too cleared her throat, "I'll have a Coke," She waited until the waitress wrote it down to purposely change her order, "No, I think I'll have a Pepsi," She waited once more before smiling wickedly, "Nah, can you change that back to a Coke?" Bonnie stifled a laugh, Elena gave a crooked smile.

The waitress' face became beet red as she kept writing and erasing. Once finished, she turned her head to Bonnie who was busy hiding her laugh with her menu. Caroline lightly nudged her arm.

She glanced up, menu still covering her face, "I'll have an iced tea, please." Elena straightened her back, waiting for the waitress to turn to her. Once she wrote down the order, she turned around, completely ignoring Elena altogether. Caroline was busy texting Tyler to notice and Bonnie still had her face covered by the menu, leaving Elena a lone witness.

"Well, she likes me." Elena sighed before setting the menu down.

Caroline kept texting, "What?" She clicked the send button and looked up to see that Elena was somewhat bummed. She flipped her head over to Bonnie, who was still covering her face, "Are you seriously still laughing?" She pushed the menu down from her face, revealing Bonnie's closed eyes.

Elena snapped her fingers in Bonnie's face while Caroline lightly poked her nose. Bonnie snapped her eyes open, "Did I fall asleep again?" A yawn escaped her lips. Both girls nodded before all three began to chuckle.

"Do that a lot, BonBon?" Elena asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Bonnie went to answer, but was left with her jaw open when she looked over Elena's shoulder at the man standing in the threshold to the room. "D-D...Elena..."

**Elena's Point of View**

The smile that was playing on my lips had long since disappeared as I snapped my fingers in Bonnie's face again, "Bonnie?"

All she could do was point her shaking finger. I looked over my shoulder to where she was pointing, and soon, I was left my jaw agape as well. My heart began to tear at the sight of him; his jet black hair ruffled, eyes bloodshot and wide, mouth strictly in a flat line. I felt as if I was stuck in a comatose-state, unmoving, frozen in my spot.

Slowly, with very little courage, he started walking towards the three of us, his eyes locked on mine.

Just feet away, Damon stopped suddenly and dropped to his knees directly in front of the chair I was occupying.

"E-Elena." He whispered. I couldn't form any words, and somehow, he saw this. He continued, "I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I love you with all of my heart; I never meant to hurt you."

This time, the anger boiled over, spilling to the floor with a sizzle, "If you love me then why the hell did you _cheat_?" Surprisingly, Caroline and Bonnie stayed put, too tired to fight anymore. The only things they could do were cross their arms and nod for me.  
>It was his turn to be at a loss for words, "I-I-I.." I brought my finger up, signaling for him to stop talking.<p>

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It." I punctuated clearly. I stood up, glared down at the man on his knees, and rushed to my car. Quickly, I started the car and began to drive to the exit of the parking lot.

But before I could drive any further, a figure darted towards my car.

Damon jumped onto the hood, the rain soaking every article of clothing he was wearing. I slammed on the brakes, my eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you doing?"

He gripped the hood, "I'm a vampire, this won't kill me."

I kept glaring, "What won't kill you? Me not loving you or this?" I gestured to him on the hood.

He gulped lightly as my foot reached for the pedal. Lightly, I pushed the pedal down, jerking the car forward. His grip on the hood increased.

"I'm not letting go." He frowned as I pushed the pedal again, "I'm not leaving you ever again." I pushed the pedal farther down, sending him into a light panic, "Never again will I leave you nor our child."

A frown was carved into my delicate face, "You left before, how can I know that you won't do it again?"

He hesitated for several moments before answering, "Because you trust me?" It fumbled out as a question more than a statement.

I pushed the pedal down even farther, "You lost my trust from the moment you slept with that _bitch_!"

Damon's fingers indented further into the car's hood, "Dammit, Elena! Get your fucking foot off at that pedal!" He screamed, causing me to jump. Tears stung my cheeks as I let my foot off the pedal, my hands shooting to my eyes to wipe away the tears.

Immediately, Damon regretted screaming at her as he jumped off the hood and walked around to the passenger's side door. He jumped in and drew her close to his arms. Even though his angel was finally in his arms, he just wanted to stake himself for hurting her even farther.

Lightly, he tugged the seat belt off her and switched places, so he was driving. It was a first for Damon, driving slowly for a girl, but she just wasn't any normal girl for him. She was his angel, his world, his shining star, his guide, his princess, his queen, his light in the darkness, his cure, his everything.

Elena Gilbert had officially won the entire heart of Damon Salvatore. She had aided him in his time of need, cured his disease of womanizing, granted his wish of true love.

Elena had given him a reason to live.

As he drove into the boarding house driveway, he glanced over to the passenger seat where Elena was fast asleep. He sighed at the beautiful sight. His angel.

His arms snaked around her as he lifted her from the seat and lightly carried her inside. Not wanting to wake her, he sped up the stairs and placed the angel soft blankets over her once he laid her down in his bed. He then proceeded to slip off his shoes and slide into bed next to her, cradling her with his arms, one hand on her stomach, the other stroking her hair.

_Finally._

This is exactly where he wanted her to be- in his home, in his arms. The love of his life was finally nestled securely in his arms, as his son was nestled inside her womb, still waiting to be born into the world.

As Damon slowly fell asleep, he began to truly imagine how his future with Elena would look like.

_Picture perfect._

**A/N: Well, they're finally together, in each other's arms. **

**Next chapter: **

**Elena goes to the doctor's with Damon and sees something that was only meant for her to see.**

**Caroline and Bonnie are still suspicious, so they begin to follow Damon. Jeremy's still angry and Tyler is trying to stay away from Damon. :) **

**Time to think about baby boy names!**

**Remember to Review; TELL ME YOUR BABY BOY NAMES THAT YOU WANT FOR THIS STORY! **

_**I will mention all of your choices in the story and then chose the name that I think is just perfect for this story. **_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Truly inspired! Thank you, once again, to all who reviewed last chapter. And here's the moment we've all been waiting for. **

**I know, I keep forgetting to say this: ****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters associated with Vampire Diaries.**** Sadly :(**

Eyes show every emotion known to man. A spark can indicate anger, while a glint will show fear or sadness. The aqua blue that countless women had drowned into was softly staring at the beautiful sight afore him. He lightly brushed a strand of fallen hair from her face so he could marvel her perfect face.

All through the night, he never closed his eyes once, too afraid that it would all disappear.

Slowly, the soft eyelids began to flutter open as Elena woke up, her light brown eyes searching the room soaked with pale sunlight. This was most definitely not her own room, for it was too masculine. The walls were dark, the flooring was a different shade of maple.

Sudden bells rung in her head. She'd been here before.

_All too familiar. _

Her body jerked upwards as she searched her body for any signs of assault. Luckily, there were none, just the pink puffy eyes that stared back at her in the mirror. It was just then that as she was staring into the mirror, she recognized the smirking figure sitting next to her. She flipped her head over to the figure, having to a blink a few times to get over the initial shock that she was in bed with Damon.

"Good morning, my queen." Damon smiled. This warm greeting sent small shivers up her spine. It was just a few days ago that she was contemplating on ways to murder him. And now, here she was, staring into the twinkling, aqua ocean.

Quickly, she rubbed her eyes, not believing that he was there, "Damon?"

"Yes, princess?" He asked, smirking wider. Elena gasped, _This can't be happening._

Thoughts were pouring into the lake of her mind, suffocating her until she voiced her internal questions.

"Did we..?" She left it hanging dry for him to connect the dots.

He immediately understood and crossed his arms with raised eyebrows, "No."

She sighed in relief, whispering, "Thank god." Damon looked away at the words, feeling mixed emotions. He inhaled an unneeded breath, trying to stop himself from yelling.

It was silent for a few moments before Elena glanced over at the clock on the wall, silently ticking away. She gasped, "My doctor's appointment!" Her feet slid off the mattress and onto the maple floor where her toes smoothed out over the wood.

Damon was genuinely confused, "What?" Being in the hurry that she was in, she did not hear his question. She was about to open the door when Damon sped in front of her, "What?"

Elena glanced up to his blue eyes, momentarily becoming drowned in the ocean, "My appointment, it's in thirty minutes." She reached for the handle, but Damon lightly gripped her wrist.

"Are you sick? Is that why you are going to the doctor's?" He asked, slight worry in his tone.

Elena couldn't help but giggle at his paranoia and misunderstanding, "No, it's for the baby." She rested her hand on her stomach. Damon nodded in understanding, "Oh, well in that case, wait for me."

Elena's mouth fell agape as Damon rushed to put on new clothing, "Why do you want to come?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.  
>Damon stopped his train of rush for a moment to smile and answer, "I'm not missing any more appointments, kitten." He walked into the bathroom to do his morning activities. Elena sat on the edge of the bed, impatiently tapping her fingers against the fabric of the blanket.<p>

His eyes glanced to the side of the mirror where he could see her softly caressing the blankets he had imported from Europe. Quickly, he finished up his routine activities and headed out to the middle of the room, "Ready?"

She snapped her head up, "Yeah." Silently, she stood and walked to the door, Damon following close behind. Her feet padded down the stairs, Damon's feet barely making even a whisper, his hand gently rested against the railing, while her's were placed at her side.

Once they reached the drive way, Elena stood there, wondering which car they were going to take.

Damon saw her eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Let's take mine."

The light wind brushed against her cheeks as she partially stuck her head out the window, now fully rolled down. Damon smiled at the sight of her finally letting go.

The Camaro flashed by the town square in a black haze.

Caroline was skimming through a rack of dresses closest to the window when she saw the raven black Camaro flash by the window. She could've sworn she had seen Damon driving the speeding vehicle. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked to the employee, "How much for this dress?" She held up a satin, short, red dress. As soon as the employee disappeared, she reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. Using her speed, she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" The voice croaked from the other end.

"Bonnie, feeling like playing stalker today?" She asked with a wicked smirk.

There was silence, then, "Just give me ten minutes."

Elena sighed in relief when they had finally reached the doctor's office. The sign above the door read, 'Morgon Pediatrics'. The first thought that rushed to her head was, _I am surely not a child._

Damon saw the look on her face and had to immediately stifle a laugh before helping Elena unbuckle her seat belt.

The pair both walked up to the desk of the secretary who was busy scribbling on a piece of paper. Damon cleared his throat, causing the secretary to glance up, the glasses low on her nose, "Do you have an appointment?" She asked with a slight lisp.

Damon smiled awkwardly, "Yes." His hand reached for Elena's, but she quickly crossed her arms.

The secretary opened her appointment book, "Name?" She turned to the current date before glancing up at the couple.

Damon hesitated before answering, "Salvatore."

Elena was in her own world at the moment as she stared at the posters on the far wall to even notice what he had said.

The secretary skimmed through the book. She shook her head, "The name isn't in here."

Damon lightly nudged Elena who flipped her head to the secretary, "Try Gilbert."

The secretary sighed before reading through the scribbles once more. She nodded, "Here we are, Gilbert. You may go in." Damon was taken aback, for what reason, no one may know. But Elena started to walk to the room the secretary had pointed to, Damon close on her trail.

The hallway was in need dire need of a makeover, for the color brushed to the walls were stuck in the eighties, while the posters that were hung a foot apart were printed with outdated information. Slight curiosity and amazement brimmed Damon as he glanced at every poster.

_So small._

His fingertip brushed against the small head of the baby on the poster. His feet ventured on down the hall before a voice called out to him, "Damon, where are you going?" He flipped his head over to where the voice had come from, seeing that Elena was impatiently tapping her foot in the doorway of a room.

With a small sigh, he walked over to the room before Elena laid down on the examination table while he sat in the closest chair.

Time ticked away, feeling like hours to both.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was that familiar knock on the door, "May I come in?"

Elena's ears perked up at the voice, "Yes, you may." Silently, Doctor Morgon slipped in through the opening.

His shamrock green eyes were staring down at the clipboard in his hands, "So, Miss Gil-" He stopped after he glanced up to see Damon glaring at him with partially red eyes. Both men froze in their spots.

After moments had passed, Elena worked up the courage, "Um, Doctor Morgon, this is Damon," She paused to look to Damon, not sure of how to properly label him.

_Boyfriend?_

_Baby's father?_

_Friend?_

Damon realized her hesitation and, without breaking his glare on the doctor, spoke up, "Her_ fiance_."

Her eyes grew wide at his words. She wanted to yell so badly, but didn't want to make a scene, so she kept her lips sealed.

Doctor Morgon slowly nodded before plastering a phony smile to his face, "Well, shall we begin?"

Elena sighed in relief as the doctor took his seat on the swivel chair and begin to lightly press down on her stomach.

This action made Damon very panicky, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lightly, the doctor smiled, "I'm just making sure everything is alright."

Damon grew even more heated, "Isn't that what that machine is for?" He pointed to the ultrasound machine. This ultimately made Doctor Morgon chuckle, "Yes, but this is just a quick check," He saw the slight disappointment on Damon's face, "But we can get to the ultrasound later on."

(-)

The only sounds that were filling the room was the rustle of wires as Doctor Morgon began to set up the ultrasound. Slowly, he placed the blue gel on her stomach, gently rubbing it in with the remote.

The black and white image on the screen appeared hazy and blurred at first, until he reached the sweet spot. Suddenly, there was a baby about three inches long. The breath was caught in Damon's throat, his eyes stung with tears. Elena watched his face the entire time as he stared on at the picture on the screen.

Doctor Morgon looked down at the clipboard again, "We should be able to hear a heartbeat at this time." As soon as the words left his mouth, Damon's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Really?" Damon breathed out, awestruck. He finally tore his gaze away from the screen to look at the doctor.

Doctor Morgon smiled warmly, "Yep, your child seems big enough for us to hear a heartbeat." He paused the image on the screen, reached over to grab another remote, and gently placed on it on Elena's bare stomach.

There was silence for seconds, worrying Damon that baby might not have a heartbeat, that his own child was dead. But as soon as the worry came it went as the room was suddenly filled with the sweet sound of thudding. Slow and steady, just like Damon imagined it.

The smile on the doctor's face left, his whole body froze, "The heartbeat is too slow."

Elena jerked forward, "What?" Damon rested his hand on her shoulder before walking over to the doctor. He locked his stare with the doctor's as he began to compel him, "You will never remember this appointment and will never ask again if we want to hear the heartbeat." His pupils grew large as Doctor Morgon repeated his words back robotically.

Doctor Morgon lightly shook his head before smiling towards Elena, "Alright, lets get you cleaned up so you and your fiance can get going." Gently, he wiped away the gel with the white rag before beginning to put away the ultrasound system.

Elena pushed open the room's door, Damon smiling as he followed behind her. He quickly clasped hands with her. This set alarms off in her head.

_May I remind you that he cheated on you. More than once. _

But, try as she did, he wouldn't let go, for he was lost in his happy world. The world where no harm would come to her and their child. As they came to the car, he sadly let go of her hands to hop into the driver's seat.

Elena buckled her seat belt before carefully examining the car, "There's no way you are driving our baby in this death trap."

The car roared to life, Damon's eyes grew wide, "Death trap?" He brushed his hand over the dashboard, "I can strap it to the roof." He joked.

Elena's eyes narrowed, "_It _is a _baby, _Damon!" She rested her hand on her stomach.

Damon mentally smacked himself, "Yeah, yeah, I know," He smirked, "There's plenty of room back there for the baby to be buckled."

Her eyebrows were raised dangerously close to her forehead, creating a perfect arch, "Buckled? You mean a car seat, right?" She turned her body so she was facing him.

He tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the rock music, "Car seat?" He glanced over to her before gluing his eyes back to the road.

_Don't need a repeat of last time._

A laugh escaped from her lips, "It's a removable seat that you securely place the baby in."

"Why can't you just buckle the baby to the actual seat?" He raised his eyebrows.

She couldn't help but laugh, making Damon slightly irritated, "Because it's not safe."

He only shrugged his shoulders as the car pulled up to Elena's house. Just as she was about to open her door, the door was whipped open.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing with _him_?" Jeremy asked with anger laced in every word. If glares could kill, Damon would've been dead. Elena silently stepped out, "Jer, it's fine. We just went to the doctor's, that's it."

Jeremy sighed, "May I remind you that he was the one that _cheated_ on you." His foot dashed forward to kick the door to the car shut with a loud smash, "Several times, I may add." He turned around and headed back inside, leaving Elena to silently follow after him.

Damon could only shake his head, "My poor car." And then he drove away, completely oblivious to the fact that someone was following him.

"Are you sure that's him?" Bonnie asked, her body halfway down the seat in fear that he would see her.

Caroline glanced over to her, "Who else drives a Camaro, knows Elena, and is hated by Jeremy?"

She thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and slightly straightening her back.

Caroline's foot pressed farther down onto the gas pedal, her car was inching closer and closer to Damon's. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she inched closer.

Each turn he took, they took. Each street he turned onto, they turned onto. Even the blind could tell that they were following him.

Suddenly, Damon's car stopped. So suddenly that she didn't even have time to react. The bumper of Caroline's car indented into his.

His door swung open as he stepped out and strutted towards her car. An amused smirk was plastered to his face as he tapped on the window causing both girls to freeze. He kept tapping until Caroline became too irritated and slowly rolled down the window. Her cold eyes flashed up to his amused ones as he pulled down his black sunglasses.

"Why, hello Blondie," She rolled her eyes, "Do you enjoy stalking me?"

Bonnie stifled a laugh, causing Damon to glance over to her, "Ah, I see you dragged the witch into this as well."

Bonnie straightened her back even further, "I acted on my own behalf. I chose to do this because I lost my trust in you, Damon."

His eyes grew cold as he lightly glared at her, "I'll tell you this; From now on, you are strictly only Elena's friends to me. That's it." And just like that, he walked back to his car and drove away, even if his bumper was severely dented.

Caroline furiously rolled up the window and slammed down on the gas pedal, jerking the car forward before powering off. Bonnie breathed in deeply, "If only there was a spell that could wipe Damon off the face of the Earth." This caused Caroline to smile before she returned to her frown.

(-)

Tyler's feet felt like weights from having to walk around town, too bored to stay at home. With each store he passed, he glanced in, only to find more and more women's clothing. Clothing, shoes, purses.

With a long sigh, he continued on, dragging his feet as he went.

"Ugh." He peered into another window of a shop that was home to squealing girls fighting over a Gucci purse. "Wow, what girls will do for a purse." He smiled lightly before trudging on down the sidewalk. Once he came to the traffic light, he stopped, wanting to take a short break.

Cars whizzed by, brushing a light breeze through his hair. Slowly, he closed his eyes. Mental images of being on a beach flashed through his head. He smiled widely before realizing that he was stuck in Mystic Falls for, well, life. His eyes snapped open to reveal a black Camaro stopped in front of the traffic light.  
>Alarm bells rang in his head.<p>

_I've seen that car before._

Bam! The bright answer flashed before him, Damon Salvatore. And before he could even think any further, he darted the opposite way. It was as if the weight of his feet had disappeared altogether.

It felt like he was running on air as he darted down the sidewalk that he had just walked up. The squealing girls stopped their fighting to stare at the running boy, as did the sales clerks and patrons.

Tyler ran all the way home without even thinking twice.

As Damon drove down the boulevard, he was rolling laughs off his tongue at how fast Tyler had avoided him.

He called after Tyler who was far down the sidewalk at that point,"Run, Forest, run!"

**A/N: So if you didn't submit a name last chapter, now is your chance! This is the last chapter I will be accepting submissions for the baby's name.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Elena cautiously heads over to the boarding house. **

**Time to reveal the winning baby names (the name that placed in second will be the middle name).**

**Bonnie searches through her Grimoire for a certain spell * ****wink ***

**Remember: Reviews inspire me to keep writing! **

**Hints: Katherine, wedding(?), baby**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have decided to put a poll on my profile, so if you do not like the name I chose, then either leave a review telling me and/or vote on the poll. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor do I own any of the characters associated with Vampire Diaries. **

It's the book that makes most men cringe. What To Expect When You're Expecting. Most women squeal when they first touch the soft cover of the lengthy book.

As the soft breeze brushed against her skin, lightly ruffling her hair, Elena's eyes were plastered to the book. The town square seemed eerily quiet that day as she read her book on a wooden bench.

She flipped the page to a new chapter, 'Choosing A Name'. She momentarily froze at the words, knowing that she was well into her fourth month of pregnancy and still didn't have even a list of names.

Gathering what small amount of paraphernalia she had brought, she began to slowly walk to the boarding house, making a small list in her head.

_Alex._

Strong, yet slightly feminine.

_Drake._

Elena had been skimming through the channels on her television when she came upon the show, "Drake and Josh". Her ears perked up each time Drake's name was spoken aloud. It caught her attention.

_Ian._

This was also strong with that little soft spot hidden behind the wall of masculinity. It made her smile each time she whispered the name to herself.

By the time she had finished rattling off countless names, she had come upon the dark shadow of the boarding house. Each time she looked up at its gloomy, dark windows staring down at her, it sent the smallest shivers up her spine. Even now, she could feel the tingles power up her backbone.

Her hand curled into a fist as she rattled in her knuckles against the large door. She waited moments before the door was swung open, "Why, hello, Elena." Damon smirked as he stepped aside to let her in.

Without a moment's hesitation, she rushed inside, making her way towards the staircase.

She paused as she came to the threshold of the parlour, sudden flashes of that day flooding into the small crevices in her mind. Damon closed the door, halting as he saw her standing there in front of the parlour entrance.

With a sigh, he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go upstairs." She didn't even hesitate to push past him, not masking the slight anger coursing through her veins. His eyes slightly narrowed as her shoulder came into contact with his. He let it slide, this time, as he followed her up the stairs.

Once she came to his closed bedroom door, she pressed her hand on the handle, gripping it,then turned it clockwise. Her eyes were greeted with the familiar black-brushed walls and altogether dark vibe. She lightly shuddered from the coldness behind the theme.

She crossed her legs, Indian style, as she sat on his bed, waiting for him to venture towards the bed as well. Surprisingly, he walked over to his dresser where he leaned against the drawers.

"So, any reason you came over here?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Elena's eyes slightly lit up as she remembered her reason for coming on such short notice, "Well, I was reading this," She held up the book that made Damon's eyebrows raise high, "And I realized that we haven't chosen any names yet. Thus, why I am here."

He thought for a moment before he uncrossed his arms and sat on the opposite side of the bed, "I only have one name in mind."

She raised her eyebrows, "And that is?"

He smiled before leaning forward, lips dangerously close to her's. She shuddered at the intensity.

His smile grew wider, "Damon Jr."

Elena immediately pulled away in protest, "Nope, not happening." This made him frown and later pout.

"P-p-please?" He fake stuttered, bottom lip pressed farther out.

She shook her head, "Nope," She crossed her arms, "I already have a list, but I want your opinion."

Damon looked into her eyes, "Shoot."

She lightly smiled before she began to list off some of the names she had previously thought of, "Well, there's Alex."  
>Damon frowned, "That could be a boy <em>or <em>a girl's name. Scratch that." [**A/N: No hard feelings if I scratched off your names. I loved every, single one of your names!] **

She shrugged her shoulders before continuing, "Then there's Drake."

Damon thought for a moment before tasting the name out, "Drake Salvatore. Hm, keep that on the list, we'll decide on that one later on."

Elena smiled, "Ian." He thought long before, once again, tasting the name, "Ian Salvatore. Has a ring, keep it on the list."

She kept going, "Liam," She paused, knowing that he would want to try it out, "Liam Salvatore." Her eyes lightly rolled as he snickered. "Just doesn't have that 'pop'."

"Langston."

Damon gripped her shoulders playfully, "Where did that one come from?"

She rolled her eyes once more before continuing, "Gavin."  
>He shook his head, arms dropping back to his side, "Nah."<p>

"Fine, then what about Aiden?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

Damon saw the twinkle and tried the name out, "Aiden Salvatore," He smiled, "Keep it."

She mentally circled the name as she continued down the list, "What about David or Daniel?"

He narrowed his eyes before firmly pressing, "No."

**[A/N: I actually loved your suggestions, CoolAngel90, but it just didn't fit the story.] **

Her fist lightly hit his arm. She loved those names, but continued on, "Caleb? Garrett?"

"Yes to Caleb, no to Garrett."

She shifted so she was now on her elbows, "Trilby?"

He shook his head, "I killed a vampire named Trilby. He was such an ass."

Elena giggled before she listed one final name, "Koby."

Before even a second ticked by, he was quick to reply, "Rhymes with Toby. Too girly," He paused for a moment, "Is that it?"

She began to think, then nodded, "Yep. So far, we have," She counted on her fingers, "four names."

He flashed his brilliant smile, "Crunch time."

(-)

Before long, they had fought over which names to trash and which to keep, only scratching one name- Caleb.

By this time, Elena had a pad of paper, scratching off the name. She placed the pen in her mouth, "Let's scratch Aiden." Damon flashed his eyes to her's, "Why? It fits the Salvatore name perfectly."

She giggled mentally, "Who says it had to fit the Salvatore name? Why not Gilbert? I mean, we're not married."

Damon jumped up, "Fine, then lets get married." She froze at his words, not expecting that sentence to come fumbling from his lips. He became slightly worried when she didn't answer after several minutes, "Elena?"

She snapped her head up, "Then let's scratch off Ian."

Damon hesitated, lost in thought, "I guess," He rubbed his temples, "This baby name stuff is frustrating."

She nodded, "Have any pickles?" He smiled, "Why, of course, Gilbert." Damon sped downstairs and grabbed the jar of pickles from the refrigerator before heading back up the stairs.

When he made it to the room, he found that the bed was utterly empty, the pad of paper long abandoned. "Elena?" He called out, rattling the house. "Elena!" He called out again.

His sensitive hearing picked up shuffling from a far away room.

He slowly walked down the hall until he came to the source.

**Elena's Point of View**

My finger traced the soft, lacy edges of the bassinet that was carefully placed in the center of the once-guest-room-now-nursery. I spun around at the sound of Damon calling her name, finding him standing in the doorway.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" I looked around the light black room, my eyes finally locking on his.

He slowly nodded as he walked closer towards me, "Yeah." Once he was a foot away, he turned towards the crib in the corner.

_Tease._

This time, his fingers traced along the wooden edges of the beautifully-crafted crib.

"I had this imported from Italy." He murmured, eyes locked to the empty mattress inside. I could tell that he was imagining our small baby nestled inside, as I had with the bassinet.

As soon as the heart-string-tugging moment was there, it dissipated. I had no clue what clicked in him, but he suddenly became cold.

He slowly prowled towards me, our eyes locked in a deadly staring game.

The calm, blue ocean was now a thrashing, dark blue as he inched closer.

Just as before, he was a foot away when he stopped. So suddenly, that it took me back by surprise. He stood still for moments, eyes not moving or blinking. Meanwhile, here I was, blinking like crazy, trying to tell myself that I was imagining all of this.

He hands gripped onto my upper arms, his thumbs drawing small circles. He leaned in, ever so slowly and whispered hoarsely, "You drive me crazy."

I blinked wildly, unable to form any words. Before I could even muster any form of vocabulary, he thwarted the small circle movement on my arms and his hands traveled down my arms. This action sent shivers down my spine. His hands continued down until he stopped and lightly placed them on my slightly large stomach. He seemed enchanted, amused, bewildered, then, all of a sudden, his whole attitude changed again.

Suddenly, he was pushing me against a wall, eyes black. At this point, I was scared. I couldn't see the Damon that I knew anymore. Finally, I mustered up the courage to speak, "Damon?" It clicked suddenly, "When was the last time you fed?"

He growled, "Too long ago." He roughly grabbed my hands and placed them over my head. Slowly, he began to press his hands all over my body.

"Damon, please." I begged.

(**No One's Point of View)**

The plea that poured from her mouth caused Damon to growl. Something inside him kept wanting to stop this.

_You'll hurt her and your child!_

Suddenly, he pulled back, eyes lightening. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Elena." He placed his face in his hands.

She lightly pulled his hands away, "It's not your fault, you haven't fed in awhile. I understand." She smiled before embracing him in a hug, taking him back by surprise.

He rested his face into her hair, letting his walls completely down. He couldn't help, but smile as he felt her baby bump pressing into his stomach as something of his pressed into her. A gasp escaped her lips, knowing that if he hadn't stopped, he could've gone too far.

Damon pulled back and led her to his room once more. Once they were situated on his bed, she began the name cycle again while lightly crunching on a pickle, "So, we scratched off Ian and Caleb."

Damon nodded, "And we have Drake and Aiden left."

She snickered, "I still think we should scratch off Aiden."

Damon laughed mockingly, "In your dreams."

She crossed her arms, "Then we're scratching off Drake?"

Damon hesitated, "I like Drake, though." He pouted, trying to figure out how to deal with the situation.

Elena giggled, "Which one do you like more?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Drake." She went to go cross off Aiden, but he grabbed her hand, "Keep it on the list. We still have to do middle names."

Elena smiled, "I already have a middle name." She crossed off 'Aiden' as Damon tilted his head, "When did we decide on a middle name?"

"Joseph. That's his middle name." She smiled warmly, "Drake Joseph Salvatore."

Damon smiled before wrapping his arms around Elena, the both of them lost in their own joyful world.

**Bennett Residence (Later That Day)**

Bonnie flipped the pale yellow pages of the Grimoire, searching for the spell. She had spent the past two hours flipping and flipping when she couldn't sleep. She was way too busy thinking about what spell she could use to hurt Damon as much as he hurt Elena. Her eyes burned.

Continuously, like clock work, her phone buzzed. It became too much of an irritation, so she picked the phone up and turned it off.

She sighed, "I need to concentrate." She looked directly at the phone that she had placed on the counter, wondering why so many people were texting her at such an hour.

Her eyes glanced over to the clock. She squinted her eyes, "1:67 AM." With a sigh, she continued searching through the book.

Another hour ticked by. She groaned as she looked out to the stars just outside her open window. Closing her eyes, there was a light breeze that passed across the room, the pages of the Grimoire flying. When her eyelids fluttered open, the Grimoire had flipped to a page near the back.

"What's this?" She read through the spell, her eyes growing wider as she read on.

A wicked smile passed over her face, "Perfect."

**A/N: Oh, Bonnie, what are you up to? **

**Reminder: I have decided to put a poll on my profile, so if you do not like the name I chose, then either leave a review telling me and/or vote on the poll. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Surprises. Lots of surprises. **

**Remember: Your reviews are my inspire to keep writing this story! Hints; Katherine, wedding(?), baby**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Saint Patrick's Day! I'm sorry if you disagree with the name I chose, it's just Drake stood out the most for me. **

**Get ready for pain and amazement, with a tiny surprise for Elena and Damon. **

The dreams that were clogging his night were filled with futures with Elena and his child. Bright dreams that he could only tag as part of the sliver of humanity he still has. Elena being the reason for that once-forgotten humanity. Not once did he thrash in his sleep. Not once did he stop it altogether. Not once did he open his eyes. For once, Damon was beginning to like dreaming.

The paddle fan above him was clicked off, the windows shut close, but there was still the light whisper of the breeze that passed through the room. The dreams seemed to relapse, continuously playing as if they were taunting him. Not being able to take it any longer, he tried to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't.

**Bennett Residence (At the Same Time)**

Bonnie's eyes were forcefully closed as the words chanted poured from her lips,

"Excludunt diaboli,  
>fructum dolor.<br>Defectionem contra spawn,  
>fructum dolor onto eum.<br>Dolor,  
>Adducam dolor."<p>

She smiled wider,

"Spawn of the devil,

brings forth pain.

Revolt against the spawn,

bring forth pain onto him.

Pain,

Bring him pain."

The words were laced with fire and revenge. Her fists clenched into fists as Damon came into mind.

Her words were directed above as the witches chanted along with Bonnie. They had been waiting for this day ever since Damon first pushed the wrong buttons with them.

**(-)**

His eyes traveled over to the clock on the wall, which read 12:34 AM.

_Ugh._

He voiced his thoats with a groan as he flung his legs over the side of the bed. As soon as his toes smoothed across the Maple floor, there was a light tingling sensation in his heart. This stopped him, dead in his tracks.

The mysterious light breeze grew stronger, as if wind on the ocean, ruffling his hair. The tingling sensation grew stronger, resulting in Damon placing his hand on his chest.

"What the he-" He was cut off by the thud of his knees hitting the wooden floor as the pain grew to deadly levels. A shattering scream echoed through the forest as his head hit the floor, the pain now unbearable.

"Dammit!" He choked out, shortly followed by a deathly scream. The wandering animals spread throughout the forest woke with a start. The wolves high on the hilltops bellowed their answer to his scream. The crows squawked their sympathy, while the other animals' ears perked up with curiousity.

The whispering breeze soon became bellowing chanting, echoing through the darkened room, "Adducam eum dolor!" The breeze grew stronger, "Bring him pain!"

His sensitive hearing automatically picked up the strong chanting of the witches. He bit his lip harder, drawing a bit of blood, trying to form words was harder than he had ever expected with this much pain.

"Stop!" He forcefully shut his eyes, "Please!" The breeze turned into a strong beach wind, nearly overturning the tables spread throughout the room.

His canines began to form as the words he never thought he would say slipped through his paling, bloody lips, "Please, I'm sorry!" The wind abruptly halted, but the pain remained, in fact, grew immensly to its climax.

Damon gripped the brown rug, now stained with the droplets of crimson blood from his lip.

"Oh, God!" One more shattering scream is all it took for the witches to halt the pain. They knew that the pain they had caused would be enough for vengence.

His breath became labored as the grip on the rug beneath him weakened. The dark color splashed onto his blue ocean grew redder.

"Damn you, witch!" He screamed as he weakly stumbled to his feet. The witches were beginning to fade away from the room when they heard his outburst. One of the witches gave a single shot of pain directly to his heart once more, only enough, though, to last a few moments.

His knees grew weak as the pain returned one final, short, time. Luckily, he was standing directly in front of the bed. Damon's body came crashing down, too tired to move.

_Ugh._

**Gilbert Residence**

She could feel the light pitter-patter against her skin when she was jolted awake.

_What is that?  
><em>At first, she drew to the conclusion that it was her heartbeat. The palm of her hand was pressed lightly against her chest, trying to see if her hypothesis was correct. There was the light _thud _of her heart against her palm, but not enough to be what she felt.

She tilted her head, beyond confused. Suddenly, the pitter-patter returned. She gasped as she realized that it was coming directly from her stomach.

Her hand shot to her stomach in amazement at the feeling of the baby's first kicks.

She smiled, "My little baby."

The time slowly ticked by as she stay still, waiting for the kicks to return, which, eventually, they did.

And each time they returned, she was filled with even more joy.

_If only Damon was here._

The thought immediately brought up several ideas. Without a moment's hesitation, she clicked on her lamp and pushed past several objects to get to her cellphone. Once found, she clicked Damon's number and the dialtone floated into her left ear.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"You've reached the sexiest thing alive, who is busy enjoying life right now. Leave a message."

She frowned as the beep to record a message played. Elena angrily ended the call, the kicking still constant and strong.

With a sigh, she grabbed her car keys and tip-toed out to her car. When the engine roared to life, she bit her lip, afraid that someone inside the house would be awakened. Thankfully, no lights were turned on, so she backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

**(-)**

The ringing coming from the nightstand was giving Damon a slight headache as he laid still on the bed, afraid that the pain would come back if he moved.

He bit his lip as the ringing stopped. Still laying still, he ran through his head who the hell would be calling at that time.

_Jeremy? No._

_Caroline? Hell, no._

_Klaus? Fuck, no, but maybe._

_Bonnie? Definite maybe. _

_Elena? _

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of tires against gravel, the definite light of headlights pouring in through the windows. Damon felt vulnerable and utterly weak, but even so, he mustered up enough strength to pull himself together and walk slowly down the stairs. On the last step, he weakly fell forward, but caught himself just in time.

His hand gripped the knob of the door, weakly tugging it open. Low and behold stood the woman he was just thinking about.

"Elena?" He tilted his head, not sure if this was a dream or not.

Elena's eyes grew wide as she glanced at the blood on his lips, "Ugh, I, ugh, just came by to- is that blood?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

Damon sighed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "It's not what you think, I didn't feed," He brought his hand back down to his side, "Now, what are you doing here at," He glanced to the wall, "nearly one in the morning?" His eyebrows were raised high.

This caused her cheeks to slightly redden, "Can I come in?" She asked, trying to avoid direct eye-contact. He immediately stepped aside, a silent invitation for her. Elena stepped past him and sat on a sofa in the parlour, too happy to even notice that it was the same sofa that Damon and Katherine had... ahem _played_ on.

Damon raised his eyebrows at the bounce in her step. Seeing how happy she was, he didn't want to point out that she might want to sit on a different sofa. He sat down next to her, lightly cringing as he remembered what had happened on that day.

The memories poured in, wanting him to drift away into them once more. But he wouldn't have it, he shook it off, not wanting to remember the severe mistake he had made.

Without him noticing, Elena's hands had slipped into his and her eyes were locked on his face, "Damon?"

He snapped his eyes over to her's, "Yes, princess?"

She rolled her eyes, making Damon smile, "I want to show you something."

Damon tilted his head as she brought his hands up to her stomach. There it was, the definite kick of the small child nestled inside.

"Is that- is that him..kicking?" He gasped as the kicking became harder.

She laughed, "It seems that he has your kick."

Damon smiled widely, "Just like me."

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's Saint Patrick's Day so I'm heading out to dinner. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Drama, drama, drama.**

**Damon confronts Bonnie about what happened. Uh oh.**

**Remember, your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing this story!**

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day everybody!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: If you haven't seen already, I have written a new story entitled, 'Lover Come Back', based off of the 1961 film of the same name. No need to fret, it's a baby story.**

**On the ****current note; get ready for a **_**nice**_** and **_**friendly **_**chat between Damon and Bonnie, plus the rest of the gang plan Elena's baby shower, but find some complications. ****Reminder: Elena is about 7 months pregnant now.**

Their hands were laced together as they strutted down the sidewalk, earning glares and stares from the passerby. But the pair honestly did not care, they were in their joyful world once more. Suddenly, Elena gasped.

This sent Damon into a panic, "What? What is it? Does anything hurt?" She only shook her head and pushed past him to stare into a window. He narrowed his eyes as he followed after her.

Before the both of them was a store filled with bright lights spotlighting the small clothing beneath. There were two sections; the left being for girls and the right being for boys.

Elena sighed in amazement, "I think I'm going in." She pulled the handle to the door open, looking back over her shoulder to Damon who standing still, his hands in his pockets.

He firmly shook his head, "I'll stay out here, look at the rest of the shops." She only nodded before venturing on inside. Once she was inside, he made sure that there were no creeps anywhere in the store and headed off down the walkway once more. He hummed a tune that his mother used to sing to him and Stefan when they were children, but found that once the middle verse came around, his memory faded away, leaving him with broken notes. With a sigh, he entered a coffee shop west of the clothing store that Elena had entered.

The line was fairly long, causing a sigh to leave his lips. Damon wasn't in the best mood after being left alone to shop while Elena went googly-eyed over infant clothing.

He was drawn from his entire stare at the floor by a familiar voice, "I'll have a latte with whipped cream, please." He snapped his head over to the counter where the masqueraded woman stood, her dark hair flowing down her back.

_Ah, the witch._

He stood from his chair and made his way over to the woman, who was collecting her latte, just about to sit down. Once she was situated, she took a long sip from her latte.

"Witch." He greeted with a cold tone. Her eyes grew wide as she choked on her latte. She slammed the cup onto the table and stood up.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

He chuckled maniacally, "Oh, you know, just an explanation for why I had these immense pains last night." He shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to keep his cool.

Bonnie laughed as she sat down and gestured for him to take a seat, "Please, sit. I would _love _to explain to you." Cautiously, he sat down and waited for her to begin.

She cleared her throat before she began, "You know well enough that Elena and I are like this," She crossed her fingers to emphasize her point, "and that I would do anything for her, even when a guy hurts her," She glared at him. "It was when Caroline and I were hanging that we received a phone call. From Elena." Her glare softened, "She sounded absolutely horrible, like she had been immensely hurt by some prick." Damon winced at the words.

She continued on, "And when she informed us that you slept with that _bitch, _Caroline and I went ape-shit. We drove to your house in record time, thanks to Caroline's determination to rip your heart out. When we arrived, we found the boarding house utterly empty, later finding out that you chickened out and ran to Vegas," Her face turned beet red, "Where you cheated on her, again and again and again," She lowered her voice, "Fucking asshole." Damon's eyes narrowed.

"And then, low and behold, you show up again and try to win her back. Of course, Caroline and I would not have it. So, I wanted you to feel what Elena felt throughout the entire thing. Pain and misery. Thus, with the help of the witches, I found a spell to make you feel immense pain."

Damon crossed his arms, taken aback by the entire explanation, "You could've just killed me. You have no idea how bad that hurt." He shook his head, looking down.

She smirked lightly, "Now why would I do that when you could just suffer through it?" She grabbed her latte and, without looking back at him, walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Damon to think everything through.

"I guess there really is such a thing as friends." He whispered before walking up to the counter.

"Black coffee, no sugar." He told the clerk, his fingers tapping on the counter.

The doors to the coffee shop whipped open, revealing a tired Elena, her hands filled with multiple bags. She quickly rushed over to Damon, who was busy smirking at the sight of her.

"You have to look at these baby clothes! They are just so fricking cute." She lightly jumped up and down, the bags flying everywhere.

Damon grabbed the coffee cup that the clerk had placed on the counter and lightly tugged Elena, along with her hundreds of bags out of the coffee shop. "I just want to head home, Elena." He frowned, seeing her disappointed look.

"Fine, but you have to look at the clothing I got for Drake." She caressed her stomach, making Damon's eyes soften.

**(-)**

Nearly an hour had passed. Elena was sitting on the couch, presenting every article of clothing she had bought, while Damon sits there, rubbing his temples from boredom.

"And this one, I know you'll just love." She held up a small, black, leather jacket.

Damon just nodded, his eyes closed, "Yep, adorable."

Elena frowned, "Do I annoy you?" She felt the tears brimming her eyes.

_Damn hormones._

He shot his head up, "No, Lena." His eyes traveled down to the leather jacket before he gave a small chuckle, "Looks like mine."

Elena wiped her eyes furiously before smiling, "Yeah, that's the point. I'm hoping that he'll look like you so you guys could be matching."

Damon caressed her cheek, "You're just too perfect, kitten." He purred, making her blush wildly.

**(The Next Day at Mystic Grill Bar)**

Alaric's hand was quenched into a fist as he sat at the bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow. He was mumbling incoherent words, making the woman sitting next to him feel incredibly uncomfortable. She paid her bill and quickly collected her things before leaving the Grill.

"That man is just insane." She said to the manager as she pointed her bony finger to Alaric.  
>The manager shrugged his shoulders, "He's a regular." The woman's eyes widened before she huffed out the doors, leaving the manager to silently watch Alaric.<p>

Alaric's fingers wrapped tighter around the glass, his finger hurting from the ring indenting into the flesh.

Suddenly, there was a hand on the manager's shoulder as he went to walk towards Alaric, "I'll handle him." The manager didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, "Thanks, Damon."

Damon slowly walked over to the bar, a devious smirk on his face, "What's the occasion?"

Alaric frowned, "I'm getting old. Elena's having a baby. With you. Jeremy is about to head off to college. Bonnie is about to turn 20. Ma-" He stopped himself from saying Matt.

There was a sickening _thud _as his head came into contact with the wooden bar.

Damon sighed as he wrapped his arms around Alaric and began to carry him out of the Grill.

"I think you've had enough." He said as he placed Alaric into the passenger's seat of his Camaro.

Alaric pouted, "Enough is never enough."

**Gilbert Residence**

Elena was wrapped in her blankets as she listened to the soft whir of the paddle fan above. It was peaceful for once. The baby birds outside her window were chirping a song that only she could understand.

Suddenly, the peaceful moments came to a halt as the room was filled with the echoes of her phone ringing.

She sighed before picking it up, "Hello?"

There was a long sigh at the other end, "Elena, do you mind if I let Alaric sleep on your couch tonight? He won't let me take him into the boarding house for some odd reason."

Elena lightly laughed, "Yeah, sure. The door's unlocked."

And just like that, the call ended. She waited for the sound of tire against cement, but when none came, curiosity overtook her as she stepped out of her bed and made her way downstairs.

Her feet against the cold, wooden steps were like frog's feet against a lily pad. There were light ruffling noises coming from Jeremy's room, but she immediately tagged that as him shifting in his bed.

Once she found herself in the living room, the sight before her was one to capture on film. There was Damon, Alaric slung over his shoulder with drool dribbling down his chin and onto Damon's leather jacket. The black sunglasses were pushed far up his nose, but he pulled them down to reveal only his eyes as he glanced at Elena's pajamas.

"Cute PJs." He smirked before setting Alaric down on the couch. Elena rolled her chestnut brown eyes, smiling warmly as she watched Damon be somewhat gentle and somewhat careless as he placed Alaric on the sofa.

She glanced to the clock on the wall and let out a sigh at the time, "Ugh, I am so tired." She rubbed her eyes which were now threatening to flutter closed.

Damon was at her side in moments after he threw a blanket on top of Alaric. He swiftly swooped Elena into his arms and sped up to her room, "I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled as she began to slip in and out of sleep.

Once he reached her bed, he placed her under the soft, cotton covers and whispered into her ear, "Love you." She nodded sleepily, and then fell into a deep sleep.

Damon got down on his knees by the side of the bed and began to talk to her large stomach, "Only a few months left, little man." He caressed the bump, "I can't wait to meet you." He then smiled and proceeded to speed away to the boarding house.

His foot came into contact with the door as he kicked it shut, rattling the entire house. His feet ventured on into the parlour where he strutted to the bar. Swiftly, he plucked a bottle of bourbon and began to drain it, "Life's great." He breathed out, taking a seat on the Italian, leather couch, the bottle of bourbon lazily pressed against his rising and falling chest.

**A/N: Lots of drama as you can see. As I stated before: If you haven't seen already, I have written a new story entitled, 'Lover Come Back', based off of the 1961 film of the same name. No need to fret, it's a baby story.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Damon disappears; Elena is left to worry, Bonnie sits back with her arms crossed, "Told you so." **

**Remember: your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing this story! **

**Thank you to all that have continuously reviewed this story; you're the best!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, I've been working really hard on 'Lover Come Back'. So, here's a short chapter. You may want to kill me when you're finished reading this chapter ;) **

The tires to her small car came to a screeching halt just outside the boarding house. The black ballet flats hit the rubble as the car door slammed shut. Her feet ventured on, up the steps she went, her fist rattling against the Maple door. But to her surprise, no one came to greet her with their devious smirk. No one.

She glanced into the windows, feeling like a stalker, "Damon?" She cupped her hands over her eyes, face pressed to the glass as she peered in. There were no movements made inside the house, no lights switched on, and no lurking surprises. Just utter emptiness.

Elena sighed before slowly waddling back to her car. She was pushing the boundaries with driving while seven and a half months pregnant. Doctor Morgon kept pushing for her to stop driving, but she wouldn't allow it. He would always shrug his shoulders and say, "What do I know, I'm just a doctor."

Elena frowned as she started to drive to her house. Her phone began to buzz, resulting in her pulling over to read it. It was from Bonnie.

Hey Lena!

Come over my house for some girl time.

Just you and me.

She felt the unwanted tears tearing at her eyes as she started her car again.

_At least someone wants to see me._

_(-)_

The two girls were situated on Bonnie's dark purple bed, each fidgeting with the blanket.

Bonnie broke the ice that was becoming deadly, "So, Elena how's everything with you and _him_?" She grimaced at the thought of Damon.

Elena glanced up, "Fine," She paused, "Well, I went to his house today a-and he wasn't there."

Bonnie crossed her arms, "I don't mean to sound harsh, but told you so." Elena frowned at her words, playfully poking Bonnie's leg.

"You don't understand. He said that he would never leave again," She laid her head down on the pillow that was behind her; "I'm worried, Bonnie. What if something happened to him?"

Bonnie sighed before resting her head next to Elena's on the pillow, "No need to worry, Lena. He's Damon. He'll do what he wants, when he wants." Elena only nodded, letting Bonnie continue, "On a lighter note, how come you two haven't moved in together yet?"

**[A/N: Kudos to kaybaby1127 for asking the big question, 'how come they haven't moved in yet?']**

Elena smiled lightly, hand pressed gently on her stomach, "I've been waiting for him to ask me, but he hasn't done it yet."

Bonnie frowned, whispering, "What a coward," Her voice grew louder as she said, "Let's not talk about him anymore." She bounced off the bed and made her way to the movie case where chick flicks galore were neatly lined up, ready to be watched.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Elena shifted upwards, "Ugh, anything that's really sad and, or depressing." Bonnie shot her glance of slight concern, "I'm going through a stage right now." This sent chuckles to erupt through Bonnie as she carefully chose a movie that she knew would be perfect for the occasion.

She held the box up to show her. Elena's eyes grew wide, "Nine Months. Are you pulling my leg?" She asked, eyes narrowed. Bonnie shook her head as she put the movie into the DVD player.

"Just enjoy the film." She said before jumping back on the bed.

**Wherever Damon Is**

He was carefully examining each case, searching long and hard for 'the one'.

Damon glanced up to the clerk and pointed to the one near the back, "Can I see that one?" The clerk nodded, reached in, and grabbed the object. He then placed it on the counter for Damon to see.

His eyes widened as the object screamed Elena, "It's perfect. I'll take it." The clerk smiled before taking the object and disappearing into the back of the store where he carefully placed the object into a silky, black box.

He came back minutes later, the box in hand, "There you are, Mr. Salvatore. Anything else you are interested in?"

Damon gratefully took the box and shook his head, "No, but thank you very much, Reed. Much obliged." The clerk, Reed, nodded before waving Damon off.

Once he was in his Camaro, Damon slowly opened the box, revealing the 3.5 carat ring. He smiled in a devious and warm way, "She'll love it."

**A/N: I am so sorry if you are upset that it was short. Check out 'Lover Come Back' and you'll understand why this was so short. I wrote 10 pages for the LCB chapter. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Damon prepares a dinner for Elena, as well as getting down on one knee. **

_**Remember: reviews inspire me to keep writing this story! You can review anonymously or with an account. **_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: *Feels inspired* Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Much obliged!**

**And to make up for the ridiculously short chapter, here is an even **_**longer **_**chapter.**

**Dedicated to everyone that is following this story.**

Her sheets were ruffled, completely unorganized, the lamp switched on, pouring light into the darkened room. Her feet were pacing across the Maple floor, causing Jeremy, who was sleeping on the couch downstairs because of her loud snoring, to pull the pillow around his head.

"Ugh." He sighed, wrapping the pillow further around his head. He was practically forced to sleep at ridiculously early hours, just to get the average amount of sleep.

"You're killing me, Elena." He shouted, just loud enough for her to hear. She lightly shuddered, not expecting him to still be awake.

"Sorry, Jer!" Her head popped out from the threshold of her room, directly to the side of the staircase leading to the living room. With a sigh, he began to shut his eyes, his grip on the pillow decreasing as he drifted off into a deep sleep- at 6:40 PM.

Her baby doll nightgown was just barely stretching over her large stomach as she gently laid down on the bed, using all her energy to perform the action. She rested her hand on her stomach, her head gently laid back on the pillow. It seemed to be her only comfort as it wrapped around her head, enticing her to sleep.

Her eyes began to slowly flutter closed, drifting off into a light sleep, sugarcoated with the warm pillow. But before she could slip into a deep sleep, as Jeremy did, she shook her head, trying her best to keep awake.

_Must stay awake._

As the pillow wrapped around her head further, she circled her small, delicate hands around her stomach, as if gently cradling her baby.

The gentle breeze entering through the cracked-open window brushed against her skin, leaving behind a trail of small Goosebumps. Elena's eyes were locked with a spot above the mirror, trying her hardest to fight the sudden urge to sleep.

Her body just wouldn't have it as she gave a monstrous yawn. Her mind slipped away for a brief moment, but in that moment, her eyes fluttered closed. Battle lost.

Suddenly, she was pulled from her almost-dream-state by the ringing of her cellphone next to her pillow. Elena had become slightly paranoid, always wanting to check her milk for anything floating in it, keeping her cellphone directly next to her head.

She plucked the phone from the sheets and clicked the 'send' button, placing the phone next to her, "Hello?" She gave a small yawn.

"Hello, kitten." A voice purred, causing Elena to give a crooked smirk.

"Damon, where the hell were you yesterday?" She asked, arms crossed as if he were standing directly in front of her.

Damon couldn't help but let the wide smile pass over his face, "Planning."

Her eyebrows rose at the word, "For what?"

Damon crossed his arms, a smirk evident on his face, "That's for me to know and for you to come over and find out." And just like that, the active line dropped, leaving Elena to ponder on his words.

_That man drives me insane._

She huffed as she ventured over to her wardrobe where she threw on a dark blue V-neck, black sweatpants, and ballet flats.

Her feet lightly thudded against the wooden steps as she quietly made her way downstairs, trying her best not to awake Jeremy.

When he shifted on the couch, Elena froze, her hand just about to grab the doorknob. Her eyes wandered over to the sleeping form on the couch; seeing that he was still asleep, she let out a relieved sigh and continued on to walk to her car.

The engine roared to life as she turned the key and began to back out of the driveway. Once backed out, she started her journey to the boarding house.

When the menacing shadow of the boarding house came into sight, sudden chills ran their icy fingertips up her spine. She stepped out of the car; her feet ventured on to the door where she lightly rattled her knuckles against the wood, feeling a moment of deja vu. She was soon greeted by the smirking face of Damon, his hair lightly ruffled, wearing a black dress shirt and black skinny jeans. He stepped aside, a silent invitation for her to come in.

Her eyes widened as she glanced around the parlour, her face glistening with orange from the hundreds of candles spread throughout the room. Elena's jaw was slightly agape as she made her way through the maze of candles and black rose petals.

"What is this for?" She asked, her tone breathy. She stopped in the middle of the room where the rose petals and candles all seemed to point to where the small, circular table with the black tablecloth was. Three candles were placed directly in the middle of the table while chairs were placed at opposite ends. Elena sighed in awe.

Damon lightly gripped her hand, ignoring her question, and led her to the table. He pulled one of the chairs out as she began to sit down, and lightly pushed it back in before taking his own seat. His eyes seemed to have a glint as he locked eyes with her. Luscious brown met shocking blue.

They stayed interlocked with their gazes for nearly a minute before there was a soft beeping noise that came from the kitchen. The smile playing on his lips grew wider, "Dinner's ready." He pushed back his chair before strutting to the kitchen.

Elena leaned back, awe-struck and slightly confused at the situation.

_What is he up to?_

Just as she began to slightly put the puzzle pieces together, Damon was at her side, smiling like a child who discovered candy for the very first time. He gently lowered his hands to place the bowl in front of her. Elena inhaled the scent as her eyes practically ate up the food before her.

After becoming situated in his seat once more, he glanced up to her, "Carrot and potato gnocchi," He smiled warmly, "When I traveled to Italy, this was the first meal I had." Elena nodded slowly as she placed the napkin on her lap.

The two slowly began to consume their meals.

**(-)**

Once finished, Damon fidgeted nervously in his seat, trying to figure how to ask her. Elena saw the obvious discomfort on his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing her fork back into the bowl.

Damon raised her eyebrows, "Ye-" He paused, "No, I have to ask you something."

Elena now fidgeted in her own seat at the mention, "Shoot." She said, eyes slightly wide.

He nodded before taking in a deep breath and reaching into his pocket just to verify that the box was, in fact, still there. He then stood up out of his seat and slowly began to knelt.

The breath was caught in Elena's throat as she watched him kneel before her.

The calm, ocean blue looked up to her brown eyes, "Elena, we've known each other since we first became friends. And ever since then, my love for you has reached levels even I probably will never reach with another woman," Her eyes slightly narrowed, he sighed lightly, "Elena, you know that I'm not one of those googly-eyed, chick flick quoting guys, but when I'm around you, I turn into one," He opened the box, revealing the sparkling diamond ring placed gently inside, "Will you marry me?"

Elena gasped, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. This caught Damon slightly off-guard.

She nodded, "Yes."

**A/N: Alright, it was only a little bit longer, but it was still drama-filled. **

**Remember to review 'cause reviews are my inspiration to keep writing this story. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Elena starts to pack while Damon adds the finishing touches to the nursery. Bonnie is beyond shocked.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: For anyone who in confused or lost: This is the second time that Damon proposed. The first time wound up with Damon cheating on Elena and that was the end. During their first engagement they were in the process of moving in together, and now, she is moving with him.**

**Aw, the story will be ending soon. *Cries* Only a few more chapters left.**

_**Flashbacks this chapter!**_

**I proudly present chapter 18 of Puzzled Hearts.**

Her fingertips lightly danced across the neatly made bed, memories flooding the room as she stood by her bed, eyes fluttered shut. The soft tapping inside her stomach sent her heart into heaven as a smile crept across her features.

**Flashback to 3 Months Before…**

Damon had just finished pouring himself a glass of bourbon when he walked over to Elena, her feet dangling off the side of the couch, hand nestled on her stomach.

She glanced over to him as he situated himself on the seat next to her, "What do you think he'll look like?"

He sipped from his glass before his eyebrows rose, "Well, lets just say that you'll have a miniature Damon running around."

A smile graced her lips, "I wouldn't mind a mini Damon." Her smile must have been contagious, for Damon was now grinning as Elena leaned in towards him, their lips softly caressing.

**End of Flashback**

Her smile grew as she walked over to her fully-packed bag, nestled at the foot of her bed. Her hands gripped the handles, gently lifting up the light-weight bag. Her feet ventured on towards the threshold, where she halted for a brief moment to glance over her shoulder to the bare walls, single bed, as well as the lonely dresser sitting in the corner.

A sigh escaped her lips as she descended down the Maple staircase, the sunlight brushing against her cheeks.

**Two Months Before…**

"Ugh!" Elena practically screamed as she jostled with the zipper on her dress. Moments before, Damon was downstairs, twiddling with his thumbs impatiently. He had been waiting nearly half an hour for her to get ready for the dinner reservation he had made.

Unbeknownst to him, Elena would take longer than expected. At the sound of her frustrated and angered tone, he was at her side in a split second.

"What's wrong?" His hands locked with her shoulders, drawing small squares her collarbone, his lips trailing light butterfly kisses up the nape of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed at the relaxation.

"My dress doesn't fit." She lightly whined, eyes still closed both in frustration and relaxation. Damon chuckled lightly before stopping his massage to lightly tug the zipper up.

He twirled her around to get the full view. The breath caught in his throat, he couldn't find the words to describe how utterly beautiful she looked. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Damon Salvatore- speechless? Impossible." She giggled once more before grabbing her purse. Her ballet flats leading the way, she ventured on towards the doorway, stealing a glance back to the frozen Damon as he ate up her every curve.

"You are utterly the most beautiful thing on the Earth." Using his vampire speed, he wrapped his hands around the back of her head, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Even the moon outside the window seemed to be giving a wink to the fireworks down below.

**End of Flashback**

The finishing touches to the nursery were being made as Damon used his vampire speed to complete the construction. The Italian-imported crib was nestled near the left wall, the seemingly eerie mobile strapped to the top. The cream-colored rocker was sat next to the crib, the entire cushion filled with stuffed-animals galore.

There seemed to be a pattern to the stuffed-animals; creepy, adorable, creepy, adorable, etc. You could clearly tell which parent bought each one. The fanged-bat was by far the most eerie; its beady eyes seemed to stare directly into your soul, the soft, black wings spread out to each side. A smile crept across Damon's lips each time he stole a glance towards it.

The gray changing table was the only object in the room that Damon didn't stare at. He actually feared the day that he would have to change the little one's first diaper.

_Ew._

Even the thought brought the haunting mental images. Gross mental images.

After placing the last object into place, the baby monitor, he proudly skimmed through the room, acknowledging all of his hard work. His eyes landed on the rocking chair once more, the eerie bat staring right back.

**A Month and a Half Ago…**

"What's wrong with this little guy?" Damon held up the black bat, a frown plastered to his face.

Elena shuttered at the sight of the creepy stuffed-animal, "One, it seriously creeps me out. Two, it will give the little one nightmares." She whipped the bat away from him, throwing it back into the bin of other creepy paraphernalia.

Her eyes fell on the pouting face.

_God, he's such a child sometimes._

"No." Her hands were placed directly on her hips.

His lips curled out further, eyes beady.

She sighed, "Ugh, fine, but on one condition." She raised her pointer finger.

Damon smiled like a child as he grabbed the bat from the bin, "What's the condition?" He tilted his head towards her.

Elena smiled, "I got to buy him the blue giraffe." The frown carved into his face simply could not be compared.

"No, he'll grow up thinking that giraffes are blue. And when the time comes, he'll blame everything on me." His face was dead serious as if it were a missile crisis.

The chuckle from her lips could never have been stopped, "Then no bat."

Damon sighed before walking down the aisle of toys, Elena following his trail. He stopped in front of the animal section and glanced over to her with a 'do-I-really-have-to-do-this?' look. Elena nodded, pointing to the stuffed-animal in front of him. With a sigh, he grabbed the blue giraffe and tossed it into the basket in his hand.

"That's the spirit." She lightly patted him on the back.

Damon knelt before saying to her stomach, "Please forgive me."

**End of Flashback**

The sun peeked through the clouds as she knocked on the door to the boarding house, bags in hand. Her foot was tapping against the cement impatiently. Soon, the door was whipped open, revealing a devilishly smirking Damon, "Good day, bella." He stepped aside, silently inviting her in, as he does every time she knocks on the Salvatore door.

Elena smiled, "Hey, Damon." She lightly placed a kiss on his cheek, making her way inside the home.

The weight that was once occupying her hand was soon alleviated. She glanced down to see that he was now carrying her bags, resulting in a beaming grin to play on her lips.

Slowly, they ascended up the stairs, Damon behind her in case anything happened.

**One Month Before…**

"You don't have to watch me sleep." She sighed, her eyes closed after a long day of doing nothing. The room was utterly black, but she could feel Damon's presence.

His cover blown, he sighed, "It's just too entertaining to stop." His sight enabled him to see the small mountain that was the blanket draped over her large bump.

Coming over to the Gilbert residence was taking a toll on him; he wanted so badly to ask her to move in with him, but couldn't find the way to ask her. Each chance that he had, it quickly passed, leaving him glum.

With a sigh, she began to drift into a deep sleep. The beautiful world of dreams entered as Damon stayed still, watching her intently.

Seeing her asleep gave him the slight courage that he needed. Taking a deep breath, he let everything out, "I've never loved a woman like you. You are my everything, Elena. And now, with our child on the way, it just makes you that more special to me," He paused, "I will always love you."

She took in slow breaths, trying her hardest to remain in the act of pretending to be asleep. The words sent shock waves through her as she lay perfectly still. The rise of her chest and light kicks in her stomach being the only movement.

Then, the sudden breeze brushed against her skin as Damon sped back to the boarding house.

**A/N: A lot of fluff and cuteness this chapter. I'm not feeling so well tonight which is why I ended this chapter so quickly. **

**Next Chapter:**

**We reach Elena's ninth month and she's growing impatient, Damon is becoming more and more paranoid, Caroline and Bonnie are tired of Elena's whining. **

_**Remember: Reviews inspire me to keep writing! You can review anonymously or with an account.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left. Enjoy chapter 19 of Puzzled Hearts.**

Her soft hands were rested upon her stomach, her eyes seemingly telling a story of a long, weary nine months. She let a sigh escape her lips, "Please, baby, I'm too tired. No kicking today." The pattering on the inside of her stomach became more rapid and stronger. She sighed once more before resting her head back against the pillow.

Time ticked by ever so slowly. Before she knew it, her phone was vibrating on the bedside table, sending her body jolting upwards.

Hand on her forehead; she plucked the phone up from the table.

"Hel-" She was cut off by the frantic voice at the other end of the active line.

"Are you alright?" Damon was pacing his room, fingers rubbing his temples from the hangover lurking in his head.

Ever since Elena passed her due date, August 2nd, he was a wreck; constantly calling her every hour of everyday.

The figure standing in the doorway of Elena's room had their arms crossed, "Is he calling _again_?" Caroline asked, walking forward with flaxen coffee mugs in her hands. Elena held up her pointer finger to indicate a moment of silence. Once her feet came into contact with the floor closest to her bed, she handed her the mug in which Elena took gratefully.

Her lips mouth a thank you before she went back to talking to the frantic Damon, "I'm fine. You know that if anything happens you'll be the first person that I call."

He began to pace faster, his feet boring holes into the ground, "What if you can't call me?"

She sighed heavily, slipping off the bed to begin walk down the stairs, the coffee mug in hand, "Just don't worry. I have Caroline and Bonnie here with me. I'll be fine." A smile played on her lips as her eyes came into contact with Bonnie who was attempting to cook.

He sighed before murmuring out a farewell and ended the call. The couch seemed to be a newfound home as he sat down on the leather couch.

_You're being paranoid._

He shook his head, voicing his thoughts, "You're never paranoid." There was an eerie silence that passed over the entire house. He could sense a presence, but passed it off as a part of the paranoia that had developed.

"Did she have it yet?" A wicked voice called out. Damon jumped up, into attack position and bared his fangs. He searched the room until his eyes landed on the doorway where the brunette stood, hands on her hips.

Fangs still bared, he slowly walked towards her, "Why the hell do you want to know?"

Katherine shook her head, "Ah, ah, ah," She shook her pointer finger in his face, "It is family after all." Her feet slowly ventured forward until there faces were merely inches away. Her lips began to part as she inched closer, begging to be kissed.

_No._

Her eyes grew wide as his hand laced around her throat, "No, Katherine. You're a part of my burnt past. I never want to see your fucking face again." He gripped harder before lifting her up so his eyes were boring holes into her face, "Leave!" He forcefully threw her into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Her head slumped forward as the wood crumbled around her. Barely conscious, she watched as Damon started towards the front door. His hand gripped the doorknob, but something was itching inside of him. Without looking back, he forcefully pressed, "_It_ is my _son_." And with that, he ventured on to his car, slamming the door angrily shut.

**Gilbert Residence**

Bonnie frowned down at the poorly-cooked meals laid out before herself, Caroline, and Elena. Both girls were picking at their food, hesitantly taking small forkfuls.

"Mm, this is delicious, Bonnie." Caroline choked out, trying her best to hide her facial reaction.

"Cut the crap, Car. It sucks." She threw her fork onto her plate, her back rested against the chair. All three sighed, a deadly silence filling the room.

Elena groaned, "Stop kicking me." She hissed down to her stomach. Both girls gave her concerned looks.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows raised.

Just as her mouth had begun to form words, there was a light knock on the door.

"Elena, it's your prince charming." Damon called through the door.

Caroline sighed, "Not a good time!"

Bonnie chimed in, "Go away, no one's going to open the door."

Elena smiled for some odd reason at Damon's answer, "Ah, ah, ah, you just jinxed yourself, witch."

She lightly stood up and walked towards the door, whipping it open, "Hey Damon," She glanced at the look in his eyes, "What's the matter?"

He shrugged his shoulders before walking inside, waving to Bonnie and Caroline as he sat down at the table.

The blonde who had a death grip on her fork forcefully kicked him in the shin, resulting in a glare from him. Bonnie scooted her chair to the left, trying to avoid him as much as possible.

A wicked, crooked smirk was playing on his lips, "Girls night or sleepover?" His eyebrows rose.

Elena giggled, taking her seat next to Caroline, "A little of both."

He nodded before glancing down to the meal before him, "Who cooked?"

Bonnie hesitantly raised her hand, slightly embarrassed.

His smirk grew as he took the fork and picked at the food, "That makes sense; the meat is still mooing."

In the seconds following the remark, Bonnie stormed into the kitchen where she seethed near the sink; Caroline gave one final, forceful kick to Damon's shin before going into the kitchen to comfort Bonnie. Elena was left to stifle her giggles, amusing Damon beyond comprehension.

As she kept giggling, he said, "You know it's true," Suddenly, her giggling stopped, replaced with deep breaths. "Elena, are you alright?" He sped to her side when her face twisted in pain.

"It's time." She choked out. Before she could blink, Damon was speedily pacing around the room.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He asked to no one in particular.

She breathed sharply, "Get me to the hospital!"

At this point, the girls in the kitchen caught wind of Elena's screaming and came rushing out.

Caroline rushed to her side, "It's okay." She pulled her into her arms before turning to Bonnie and Damon, "We have to get her to the hospital or she's having this baby right here, right now."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! *evil smirk* I'm evil, I know. In the hospital right now. *frown***

**Hopefully, I can write the final chapters for this story.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Say hello to the newest Salvatore. Damon *gasp* sheds tears. **

_**Remember: Reviews are my inspiration to keep writing this story!**_

**You can review anonymously or with an account.**


	21. Chapter 20 Part I

**A/N: I may do like two more chapters, so pour the love into your reviews! **

**Here's Chapter 20 Part I**

The nurses looked at each other, slightly confused at the sight before them. The blushing red Camaro that just pulled up had nearly five people packed into it, each passenger either breathing heavily from labor or being so packed together in the limited space. One nurse gave a roaring chuckle before rushing to grab a wheelchair and wheeling it back to the pain-filled Elena. Her hand was draped across her stomach, her chest heaving up and down with each contraction that passed with each tick of the clock.

Hands still locked to the steering wheel was Damon. His facial expression was frozen, his walls completely down. Fear poured onto his face as he blanked out.

"I can't do this, I can't do this." His foot was grazing the acceleration pedal.

"You drive away; I will hunt you down and rip your heart out." A cold voice firmly stated. He glanced to a distraught Caroline whom was glaring daggers at him, "This is your only chance to make amends, dimwit. Don't fuck it up." She crossed her arms before rushing back inside the hospital to be by Elena's side.

It was the only assurance he needed to grip the handle to the door and whip it open. As soon as his feet graced the ground, his legs became wobbly. In fear of collapsing, he began to run towards the hospital's automatic doors. His feet seemed to be failing him as he stumbled this way and that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the nurses laughing hysterically. Shooting a glare towards the women, he managed to his feet and continued after the wheelchair now far down the hall.

The screams emitting from her thin lips were far high pitched than any other woman's in the hospital. In fact, she had multiple women who were in labor sticking their head out of the doorway to see what the commotion was. There she was, screaming her head off as the nurse wheeling her had to cover ears in fear of completely losing her hearing.

Once he had finally reached the back of the nurse, he rested a hand on her shoulder. The nurse flipped her head around to see who was tapping on her shoulder, "Yes?"

His pointer finger shot up, indicating to her to give him a moment. Once the breath was managed, he hoarsely said, "I'm her fiancé." The nurse sighed before stepping aside, letting him take the reins, and pointed to the room that Elena was to go in. Damon listened to her instructions intently before wheeling the screaming Elena to her room.

**(Two Hours of Screaming Later…)**

The nurse shuffled in through the threshold, the small earplugs placed into her ears. She smiled before checking under the bed sheets. After about three minutes, she glanced up to the pair, "You're fully dilated. We can begin the birth in a few minutes." She gently patted Elena's hand before walking out to get a doctor.

Damon brushed his fingertips against her flushed cheeks, "Soon, our little Drake will be here."

She had managed to give a broken smile before it twisted back into pain as she let out a shattering scream that must have shook the entire hospital. "Damon, it hurts so badly."

He nodded softly before the doctor walked in through the threshold.

"Hello, Elena," The doctor with the shamrock green eyes smiled warmly as he glanced up from his clipboard. Damon's jaw clenched.

"Doctor Morgon." Damon greeted coldly, shooting daggers through his intense glare. Doctor Morgon smiled towards him before he checked under the bed sheets.

"Okay, Elena, we're going to wheel you to the delivery room, okay?" His soft eyes glanced up to her. She nodded numbly, her eyes squinted shut.

**(Thirty Minutes Later…)**

The nurse began to set up the proper tools needed for the delivery, laying each instrument out on the metal table. Elena's eyes were locked to the instruments, her panting becoming heavier.

The sharp edges to the tools seemed to taunt her as her eyes grew wide. She glanced a worried look up to Damon, "I can't do this."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You can, Elena. You have overcome every obstacle that has placed its path in front of you. You're stronger than me, kitten. It'll be worth it in the end." He gripped her hand tighter, praying to the lord that nothing happens to her or their child.

**(Fifteen Minutes of Continuous Pushing Later…)**

"One more push, Elena. You can do it." The nurses chanted together as they held her left hand, Damon gripping the other. It seemed that his grip increased as the idea of fainting rise to the surface.

His eyes narrowed in determination, "You can do this." Her eyes were forcibly shut, bottom lip between her teeth.

_I can do this. I can do this._

Collecting all her might, she gave one, huge push.

Time softly slowed down, the hand on the clock beating ever so slowly. As the joyful sound of the newborn's cries filled the air, the tears began to spill over. Her cheeks were bright pink, from both exhaustion and pure bliss.

"It's a healthy, baby boy!" Doctor Morgon proudly exclaimed. The nurses all sighed in relief as the death grip Elena had on their hands alleviated.

Damon was awe-struck as his eyes were locked on the ruffled, wet, raven black hair of his son. He could feel the sudden pang of love hit his heart, his eyes beginning to sting.

_What is this?_

Before he could think any further, the small newborn was placed in his hands, the blanket wrapped tightly around his small body. Elena smiled up at the pair- the awe-struck Damon and the quiet newborn.

His hands began to shake as he looked down at Drake's closed eyes. Softly, his eyelids fluttered open. Damon gasped, the same shocking shade of blue stared right up at him.  
>And there it was, the silent tears that once pooled at the base of his eyes were now freely flowing down his cheeks.<p>

Clearing his throat, he whispered hoarsely, "Hey, little man," The baby wrapped his pint-size fingers around his pointer, "I'm your daddy."

**A/N: You're probably plotting to kill me for it being so short. I honestly am in sincere pain right now; I really tried my best to write this chapter, so I am so sorry if it seems rushed. **

_**Only (at least) two more chapters left!**_

**Next Chapter:**

**Baby Drake meets the entire family, including a new face to the group. **

_**Pour your love for this story into your review!**_

_**Remember: Your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing this story!**_

_**You can review anonymously or with an account.**_


	22. Chapter 20 Part II

**A/N: I just received possibly the best review ever. ****Celine Orabi- you are amazing.**** Thank you so… much!**

**Thank you to anyone that reviewed last chapter. *wide smile* The finale is right around the corner, so pour your love into your reviews!**

**Here is Chapter Twenty Part II**

"A child fills a hole in your heart that you never even knew was there," Alaric sighed, awe-struck by the beauty of the small, raven-haired child nestled in his arms.

The boarding house was packed to the brim with friends and family; Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Meredith, Jamie, and Abby. Each pair of eyes were locked on the small bundle, gently being passed around.

Once Caroline held Drake, she lightly frowned, "Aw, he looks like Demon." She gave a wicked smile to Damon, who was now seething on the couch.

"Car," Elena warned, a smirk evident on her fair-skinned face, her right hand entwined with his. She gave a sideways glance over to him, squeezing his hand when she saw that his face was turning a shade of red.

Jeremy smiled down to his nephew before turning to Bonnie, "I'm going to be the greatest uncle ever to walk the face of the Earth." Bonnie's lips opened to speak, but was immediately halted by a sudden voice.

"I beg to differ."

Every, single head in the room snapped over to the front door, where the face behind the voice stood.

"Stefan." Damon hissed, about to stand up defensively. Elena's eyes grew wide, her smirk faltering.

The room fell dead quiet as Bonnie took Drake from Jeremy, holding the infant protectively. No one else dared to move as Stefan crossed his arms, making his way into the parlour.

"Stef-" Elena began, but halted as soon as her eyes landed on the figure behind Stefan's broad back.

Katherine stepped to the side in perfect view of everyone. The wounds from the fight earlier in the month had long since healed as she gave a crooked smile, her eyes scrutinizing each figure in the room.

"Long time, no see," She purred, lips curled outwards.

Damon feverishly jumped to his feet, "Get out of my house!" He bellowed, echoing throughout the entire home.

Stefan cringed slightly, "We only came to see the little guy." His eyes darted over to the bundle secured in Bonnie's protective arms.

Elena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "How did you know?" Damon crossed his arms in agreement to the question.

Katherine sighed, "A little birdy informed us."

"Caroline!" Bonnie immediately hissed.

Caroline threw her arms into the air defensively, "I didn't tell her a thing." Bonnie shot a glance of apology before turning her attention back to the pair in the middle of the parlour.

"Nah, the blonde didn't tell us," She waved it off with a swat of her hand, "We just came to see how everything is panning out, that's all."

Damon's eyebrows rose, before glancing over to Stefan, needing his confirmation of her words. In return, Stefan gave a solemn nod; Damon walked over to Bonnie and gently took Drake into his arms.

"Hey, little man," He murmured as Drake began to coo. He ventured over to where Stefan was, "Do you know how to properly hold him?"

"It was the only valuable thing the nanny taught me," Stefan stated, bringing up memories of the nanny that Giuseppe had hired after their mother had passed. His arms began to form an oval, the forearms overlapping. Once Damon approved the posture, he gently placed Drake into his arms.

Katherine peeked over into the blanket to see the small child's face. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of the miniature Damon, "He looks like you," Her eyes met Damon's as she flashed a rare smile, showing all teeth.

Stefan smiled before turning his head towards Jeremy, "_We_ are the best uncles to ever walk the face of the Earth." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders with a wide grin plastered to his face.

Before long, Katherine was complaining, "Let me hold him." Stefan shot her a glance of small anger before he placed the child into her arms.

She clumsily took the child into her arms, trying to figure out how to exactly do it.

"You have to support his head." Elena chimed in, walking towards Katherine. She adjusted Katherine's inner-elbow underneath Drake's head, so it was supporting him.

Katherine glanced up to the smirking Elena.

For once in her entire life, Katherine felt like she was at home, in peace with her family. With her free hand, she brushed a strand of hair from Elena's face, resulting in her eyes to shoot up to her face.

"I'm so proud of you," Her eyes sparkled, a rare, once-in-a-lifetime occurrence.

Elena was frozen, taken aback by Katherine's sudden soft spot.

_Remind me to write that down in my diary._

**(-)**

Through the entire dinner, from entrée to dessert, there was complete silence. Elena had only left the table to check on the sleeping Drake upstairs before heading back to the utterly quiet table.

The clinks and pings of silverware against the plates were the only noises. No one dared to look at each other.

Meanwhile under the table, Caroline and Tyler were having a foot war. Every once in a while, Tyler would let a grunt escape his lips as she kicked him in the shin. Elena would glance over to the pair every other minute, a curious look in her doe brown eyes.

A few minutes later, when dessert was being served, Tyler decided to get even. Just when she thought the little war was through, she received a forceful kick to the knee. A sudden yelp slipped through her lips. Tyler smirked evilly as she bit her lip to silence her outcries.

The heat rose within her as she drew her foot back. The stilettos she was wearing would do enough damage with just a small kick, but as she drew her foot back, the destination of choice flashed in her head. She returned the evil smirk as she thrust her foot forward, jutting directly into his crotch.

Nearly everyone jumped out of their skin as Tyler let out a small scream, his face beet red. "Ugh." He grunted as his head came into contact with the table, resulting in a very loud _thud_. Caroline giggled as she watched his hands shoot under the table to cover his crotch.

_As if that'll help._

She smiled before digging into her red velvet cake. Bonnie watched in horror as Tyler's hand covered his crotch, "I don't need to see that." She stood up and sat in the empty seat next to Caroline, giving her a small high-five underneath the table.

Elena rushed into the kitchen, plates in hand, trying her hardest to stifle her laughter.

The rest of the guys at the table, including Stefan, laughed. Damon ruffled Tyler's hair, "Aw, did she hurt the little man, mutt?" Tyler nodded, the cloth moving along with his face.

As he returned to normal color, he didn't dare move, in fear of emitting more pain to himself. Caroline continued to smirk evilly as she licked her fork clean.

Abby stood up, "I think I hear the little one crying," She walked towards the threshold.

Damon began to open his mouth before Bonnie clapped her hand over it, "Don't. She's been acting like this all week. Just leave her be." Damon narrowed his eyes before slugging her hand away from his mouth.

"Germs, witch. That's how they spread." He looked down to his full plate, "I think I'm going to help her with the dishes." He began to walk into the kitchen.

Elena's bottom was sticking up into the air as she was leaned over, looking into the oven. The sudden hands on her lower back caused her to nearly jump out of her skin.

She turned around to see the deviously smirking Damon, his eyebrows waggling, "You can't do something like that. It turns me on."

She smiled, "Everything turns you on." Her hands snaked around his head as she pulled him in, resting her forehead against his.

The peace poured in through the window as they stayed interlocked next to the oven. And just as the cool breeze entered, it was replaced by the fiery heat. He swooped in, unable to manage the growing intensity between them, capturing her lips. She moaned deeply as she leaned in, deepening the kiss.

The room began to spin intensely. Her emotions were everywhere in that one moment of heated passion.

Suddenly, it all came to a screeching halt as he pulled back, eyes twinkling. She saw the mischief in his eyes.

"What now?" She asked, her right hand softly caressing his cheek.

He smiled wider, "I have an idea."

She frowned, "Does it include danger?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

She smiled, "Then, shoot."

He leaned in dangerously close to her, softly nibbling on her earlobe, "Another one."

Elena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Another one of what?"

The smirk on Damon's face grew, "Another baby."

She chuckled, "Before we start down that road again, we need to do something first."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, "What?"

Elena's left hand shot up to reveal her 3.5 carat engagement ring, "Tie the knot."

**A/N: I really hoped that you loved/liked this chapter. **

**Finale:**

**The wedding you have all been waiting for finally arrives!**

**The finale is right around the corner, so pour your love into your reviews!**

_**Remember: your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing!**_

_**You can review anonymously or with an account.**_

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**The poll for the baby's name is now up! Vote now on my profile for a possible sequel with Drake's baby brother? *****smiles***


	23. Finale

**A/N: Please read the final Author's Note. *smiles***

_**Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness.**_

**One Month Later…**

It seemed as if a fairy tale. The bridesmaids lined up near the entrance, tapping their manicured nails against the rim of the bouquets, while the hectic maid of honor gripped the olive-skinned arm below her.

The limousine drivers were prepped in their ivory suits, smoking the Indian cigars on the hood of the limousines, chatting with their direct neighbors. High above the telephone poles, the peak of the church soared into the clouds. The menacing raven crows sat on the edge of the bell tower, seemingly keeping sentry of the church.

The breaths caught in the various guests' throats as the rope in the bell tower was swiftly pulled, the bells breezing back and forth, croaking out an eerie tune, long since replaced by fellow churches.

**Ding. **_Ring. _**Ding. **_Ring. _**Ding.**

The priest standing at the altar, his hands wringing in anticipation, was casually glancing down to the closed entrances, wondering why the bride has not stepped through, and where the groom, as well as his accompanying groomsmen were.

The crows, once sat on the edge of the bell tower, had long since flown over the rim of the hills, roaming into new fields. The bump on the wings helped them soar to new heights as they entered the city, gliding high above a bar.

The chairs were hurtled into corners; the club owner had long since retired home to receive sleep, leaving behind the unconscious men sprawled across the floor.

"Caroline, where could they possibly be?" Elena wrung her hands, lifting up the veil to peek through the miniscule crack in the door. Still no sign of the groom or the groomsmen.

Caroline stuck her head out the opened, stain glass window, wondering just the same. The sunlight poured onto her, enlightening every feature of her face. She shook her head before closing her eyes to whisper, "Where the hell are you boys?"

The dark, chestnut hair on the head of the man slowly rose, now fully cognizant of his surroundings. Panic immediately set in.

_What happened?_

He lifted his head further up, peeking over the shoulder of the man next to him, using his night-vision abilities in the dark room.

"Dude, are you dead?" He called out to Damon, who was lying nearly thirty feet from him.

"We both are, Tyler," He tried to shake his head, but found a massive hangover lurking. His face twisted as the shooting pain grew.

Tyler pulled himself up onto his elbows before he stopped altogether, resulting in Damon to shoot him a glance.

"What?" He mustered all of his strength to sit up, gawking directly to Tyler.

"What day is it?" Tyler rubbed the pads of his thumbs into his temples.

"Ugh," Damon thought for a moment, "Saturday."

Tyler bit his lip, "We have to find Jeremy," He coughed, "and Alaric."

He tilted his head to the right, beyond muddled, "W-"

The ocean blue grew broad. The vampire speed was an advantage that day as he sped around the bar, collecting his groaning groomsmen, and speeding to the streets. His head twisted in each direction, his two unconscious groomsmen slung over each of his shoulders, as he tried to locate his Camaro.

"This is just fucking great," He dug into his pocket, searching for the keys, "Late to my own wedding."

The agitation grew as he could not locate the keys in neither his front pockets nor his back. Turning to Tyler, he signaled for him to follow as he aimlessly sped down the street.

Champagne glasses clanked as the bride and groom cut into the cake, many bored guests viewing the streets outside the window. The blur of two figures sped by, leaving the guests bewildered.

"Did you see that?" One hoarsely whispered, trying to catch their breath.

The small child nodded, eyes wide, "Yup."

"Father, we must start the ceremony." The deacon whispered, brown eyes dull.

The priest shook his head, "Do you see a groom, my child?" He gestured to the empty space to his left, "No groom, no wedding." The deacon shrugged his small shoulders before rushing off to the entrance, sliding in through the partially-opened door.

Elena was huddled against the window, eyes lost, frightened. The simple touch of skin against her shoulder made her shiver, looking over her shoulder to see the short deacon.

"My, my, you must not cry now. The groom shall arrive soon." He wiped away the small tears that had begun to form at the base of her eyes, a wide smile plastered to his lips.

"How can you be so sure, deacon?" Her bottom lip trembled as Bonnie wrapped her arm around her shoulder solemnly.

The deacon looked up, as if the Lord was in plain view, "The gracious hand of the Lord shall guide him here to you, my child." He smiled warmly, the wrinkles ensuing his worn, blue eyes.

His hand slipped away from hers, venturing off to the priest's side once more, leaving Elena to gaze out the window once more.

"Where the hell are we?" Tyler called out, breathless.

Damon shook his head, coming to a halt. His lost eyes searched around the block for road signs of the sorts. Landing on one far down the block, he sped towards it, reading it aloud, "Shur Avenue," The blue ocean brightened, "We're going to make it." And with that, he sped off again.

Tyler sighed, "Caroline's going to have my head hung over the fireplace." Shaking his head, he caught up to Damon.

Her fingers were blood red as the memories of their lives together played, as if it were a film produced for eternal remembrance. Her eyes wandered to the window once more, the breath catching in her throat. Two men, one with unconscious men slung over his shoulders, were halting in front of the church, utterly out of breath. She lightly squealed, grabbing the hem of her dress to stand up.

"He's here!" She called out the entrance. Stepping back in line, the genuine smile playing on her lips simply could not be compared. The bridesmaid lined up once more, their manicured nails no longer tapping out a broken rhythm.

Damon carelessly dropped Alaric and Jeremy onto the grass, jolting the pair awake. He began to fix his black shirt, glancing over to Tyler in the process.

"Not exactly wedding attire, but it will have to do." Tyler muttered, fixing his own dark blue shirt.

Damon nodded before reaching down to give Jeremy and Alaric a hand.

"Today's the wedding," Jeremy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. As if the realization train had finally stationed, he snapped his eyes to Damon, "Today's the wedding!" Fixing his clothing, he rushed inside the church, lining up once he reached the altar.

Alaric rubbed his eyes, glancing up to the church, "We're late, aren't we?"

Damon nodded, "I told you that the bachelor party would be too much."

Tyler flashed a wicked smile, "But that _too_ much was _too_ fun."

Alaric let out a rusty chuckle before clapping Damon's shoulder, "You got a girl to marry." And with that said, he ventured inside the church, standing next to Jeremy once he arrived at the altar.

The two men exchanged glances before slowly walking in through the church doors. As soon as the doors opened, they were greeted with glares galore. Abby shook her head, both in relief and agitation. Sheriff Forbes, dressed in a pale blue dress-suit, chuckled slightly before turning solemn. The other guests who had waited nearly an hour glared as the two lined up at the altar.

"Can we go now?" Elena slightly whined, too eager to wait.

Bonnie laughed, "We march when the organ plays." She mocked the church lady who had given them careful instructions on when to start their march down the aisle.

Before Elena could rattle out a response, the organ echoed through the church, eerie notes traveling through the sound waves.

Caroline glanced over, mouthing, 'Now we go.'

The brunette nodded as she watched Caroline's young cousin venture down the aisle, tossing the black rose petals to the red carpet below. Nearly everyone's eyes rolled at Damon's peculiar taste in flower color.

As the two bridesmaids, whom Elena did not know too well, started down the aisle, Caroline smiled back to her, "This is the final moment that you'll be single."

Elena rolled her Maple eyes, watching Caroline's pale yellow dress flow.

She took in a deep breath as she glanced over to Bonnie, "I've never been more confident in doing something in my entire life."

Bonnie smiled warmly, "You two are eternal soul mates. I see it in the way he looks at you, and the way your face lights up when he steps into the room." She gripped her hand tighter, "And you created the most beautiful child on this Earth."

Elena smiled as she glanced over to the guests, finding Katherine cooing to the wide-eyed Drake wrapped in her arms, Stefan sitting by her side.

"It's time." Bonnie spoke out, slowly taking a step forward.

Time utterly slowed down as her eyes locked with his, her foot leaping forward. The love of her life was standing before her, waiting to take her hand in marriage. The eternal bond was awaiting her at the altar. The man who had captured her heart with his net of wicked charm. The man who had created life with her. The man who had shattered her heart, only to sew it back together. The man who will forever be her eternal soul mate.

The wedding dress was simply a part of a fairy tale. She used to dream of wearing a dress like this, and now, here she was, a veil masking her face.

The floor-length, off-shoulder, classic, ivory, ball gown dress flowed down to the floor, the large train trailing behind. The lace was bordering the hem, along with beads that were patterned in the shape of beautiful flowers. 'Fit for a princess.' She thought.

And as she came upon the priest, Bonnie unlatched her arm from hers, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have." Bonnie whispered before pulling away to venture over to Caroline.

Damon's breath was captured in his throat as he admired her entirely, glancing at every, visible part of her. She looked stunning; her hair was curled, pulled slightly up, the make-up was applied lightly, and the veil was draped over her small, diamond tiara placed neatly on her head.

The priest cleared his throat, gaining both parties attention, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." The room grew deadly quiet. No one spoke a word, Damon's hand snaking into hers.

The priest smiled before continuing, "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried." He looked towards Damon, "Will thee have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thee love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

_**Flashback…**_

"What if I freeze and I can't say anything?" Elena's eyes bore into his, fidgeting with the pencil in her hands.

Damon glanced up from the stove, a smirk playing on his lips, "Then you do the Helen Keller and tap out your answer on my hand."

Her eyes narrowed before she gripped the pillow and chucked it at his head, missing it by a centimeter. The blue eyes widened, "You could have _this_," He gestured to his face, "This face is epic. You must not destroy it."

She frowned before continuing to write her wedding vows.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Please don't say no. _

Her grip on his hand tightened incredibly so.

Damon's eyes locked with hers, "I will."

The priest, as well as Elena, smiled widely, "Wilt thee have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" He glanced over to Elena.

She froze, remembering the times they had rehearsed. The panic set in for Damon as he watched her utterly freeze. She cleared her throat, "I will."

_**(-)**_

The church doors flew open, revealing two bright, newlyweds. The friends and family all gathered around, clutching their bags of rice, showering the rice onto the couple. The two embraced for a kiss before breaking apart to share their farewells to everyone.

"Try to behave." Caroline waggled her eyebrows after pulling away from the hug. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Call me!" Bonnie called out after Elena started rushing towards the limousine.

She glanced over her shoulder, "You know I will!" Hopping breathlessly into the car, she sighed in relief when the door was shut.

Her eyes snapped open, "What about Drake?"

Damon smirked, "Katherine and Stefan said they'll watch him."

She jolted forward, "This is crazy. What, now they're his god parents?"

Damon let out a rusty chuckle, "Nah, they're just the people that sit on him."

She laughed, the first time in a long time, it was a genuine laugh, "You mean his babysitters."

His arms wrapped around her, "Yeah, whatever." And with that, he reeled her in, successfully capturing her lips with his.

"I love you, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled against his lips, eyes shut.

He lightly pecked her on the lips, "I love you, too, Mrs. Salvatore."

_**Bora Bora…**_

Her eyes began to flutter shut as sleep lurked above. Nine months of hardly any sleep had led to this; heading to sleep at eleven PM on her wedding night.

_So tired._

The yawn emitted from her mouth sent shivers through her entire body as she snuggled into the sheets. Ever since arriving in Bora Bora, the couple had been enjoying the French Polynesian lifestyle. The pale blue waters were warm and enticing. To sum everything up, the entire honeymoon would be filled to the brim with adventures.

And just as the sleep began to overtake her, the loud echo of a guitar invaded her eardrums, jolting her awake. She glanced around, confused. Suddenly, the smooth voice of Marvin Gaye flowed in.

_I've been really tryin' baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_

_Let's get it on_

_Ah, baby, let's get it on_

_Let's love, baby_

_Let's get it on, sugar_

_Let's get it on_

_We're all sensitive people_

_With so much to give_

_Understand me, sugar_

_Since we've to be here_

_Let's live_

_I love you_

Her eyes brightened when the bathroom door was whipped open, revealing the raven-haired Damon wearing nothing but black boxers with suspenders loosely tightened across his shoulders. His fingers were pushing on the suspenders, jutting them outward seductively. The wicked smirk plastered to his face as he slowly ventured forward, a sway in his step, caused her to giggle in anticipation.

He smiled as his favorite part to the song rolled in,

I ain't gonna worry

I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby

So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby

Stop beatin' 'round the bush

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

You know what I'm talkin' 'bout

C'mon, baby

Let your love come out

If you believe in love

Let's get it on

Let's get it on, baby

This minute, oh yeah

Let's get it on

Please, let's get it on

Once he reached the foot of the bed, Elena prowled across the sheets, slowly unbuckling the suspenders.

And when the suspenders were long since thrown to the floor, the dangerous glint crossed his eyes as he leaned over, inches away from her. His tongue jutted out to lick his lips.

Elena smiled wickedly before scooting back to the pillow, leaving him at the foot of the bed, "Come here." She wiggled her finger enticingly. Without hesitation, he leaped forward.

And the firework show began.

_**A Week Later in Bora Bora…**_

Their hands were locked together, never to be unbound internally. The huts lining the streets were small yet beautiful.

"I love this, don't you?" She asked him, watching the small children pass by.

He smiled, "I only love one thing," She snapped her head to him, "You."

Elena slowly leaned in, her lips puckering. Suddenly, she jerked back, eyes wide.

"Ugh, I don't feel so w-" She launched herself towards the nearest garbage bin, regurgitating all the contents of her stomach.

Damon stood back, dumb-struck, "Lena?"

She glanced up as realization dawned upon her. She sighed, "Not again."

**A/N:I have had the best time writing this story. You guys are truly an inspiration! Spending countless hours writing these chapters was my pleasure. **

**I would like to thank every, single person who reviewed this story. **

**If you loved this story, then you should definitely check out my other story, 'Lover Come Back'. Same synopsis/concept, but with a drunken night in Los Angeles that led to a marriage as well as a pregnancy. **

_**Now, the real question is: Sequel?**_

_**Show your love for this story by leaving a final review. **_**:) **


End file.
